


Break the vicious circle.

by AngelicaR2



Series: The Black Fairy's Curse AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Fairy's Curse AU Verse, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Cursed Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Cursed Storybrooke, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Hookfire - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Resurrection, Rumbelle - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Supposed madness, Swan Queen - Freeform, Temporary, psychiatric hospital, villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: (Sequel of Our defeat and What we didn't want to see) All curses are meant to be destroyed. Neal may not remember, but he knows, and if he can't save anyone, at least, he will do everything to show the truth to everyone. And save his son. SwanQueen. Hookfire. Rumbelle.





	1. Prologue : Is everything perfect ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Briser le cercle vicieux.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462829) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Neal Cassidy was happy. It wasn't really something to which he was used to, in fact, it was pretty recent for him. Since when, he didn't know, he remembered a period where it wasn't the case, even though he tried not to remember, and remembered less and less.

He was really trying more and more to forget that. This time was too dark to make him want to remember. Some of his memories disappeared, because of the curse, but the majority that stayed were true, none of them had been really modified by the one who cast the curse.

With some details, as he did forget some things. Everything he lived in the world without magic. What he lived before was intact, but not that.

Neal forgot Emma, the Saviour had been completely erased from his memory, it had been made by his grand-mother, who didn't want her spell being destroyed by a former Lost Boy who would remember.

For Neal, this life had nothing good or joyful, he didn't remember the curse, still thinking that his father was there as he had been able to abandon his magic. According to him, his father finally became someone good, chose his son and the light.

There was nothing in him from the magic in this world, August, or even Henry.

Especially not Henry.

Fiona erased everything, happy moments with Emma or Tamara. As the bad, as his culpability about what he did to Emma, or the moment where his father died and came back thanks to him.

Or also operation Henry, in Neverland, that hadn't been easy ; he didn't remember other strong moments, as the “reunion” with Hook, in a way, where they finally reconciled.

Oh, and more important, Neal Cassidy didn't remember that he died.

Which was, in fact, a good thing.

His life in the Enchanted Forest, he goodly remembered it, good as bad things, but you couldn't have said that his memory hadn't been changed.

So, when things began to evolve, the young man wasn't expecting it.

§§§§

It had been five years since the beginning of the curse, and some important problems were still there. The inhabitants (most of them, with exceptions), weren't really unhappy.

They all had a normal and peaceful life, without any problem, and with no desire to change it. Without seeing that there was a problem somewhere. Without understanding that there was something wrong in this good town of Storybrooke.

And it was the main difference with Regina's curse, and in a way, one of it worst sides. No one really wanted things to change, as no one saw that this story was bad, that what was happening there had nothing normal.

The true problem was that the inhabitants themselves thought nothing should change, no one knew that everything was bad, in reality.

It hadn't been the case during the first curse, that had been made to punish the inhabitants, and so the Evil Queen would be the only one to be happy.

When Emma came, it had been something great for almost everyone, but there, in a town dominated by the Black Fairy, no one wanted things to change.

So that was why this curse was worst than the previous, because it was more insidious, and also more vicious. The only people who could have wanted to change something to it were the one who remembered. 

There was Henry, of course, who grew up and was now nineteen. Things became worst for him, in the sense where he was still blocked in the hospital, falling more and more in despair.

And depression.

Just as his mother, five years before, and apparently, no one, not even Gold, seemed to see that the young man seemed to be close from the breaking point.

When Archie tried to take some words from him, his patient just answered by irony or sarcasm.

(It should be coming from someone in his family…)

The rest of time, he stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He couldn't say the truth, as no one would accept it. And no one wanted to fight against Fiona.

Everything seemed lost for Henry. In fact, he wasn't the only to believe that.


	2. Part 1 : I see you

The ghost were also in this state of mind. Not so much time after they learned how to go between the world of the living and the one of the dead, annoying and inactivity got them.

 

Because yes, they had nothing to do, except spying people in Storybrooke, who couldn't see them. That, or be desperate about what happened on the inside of the town, the thing is that they already did all the things they could do.

 

Discover what everyone became occupied them for a time. So, the fairies' fate that was absolutely not enviable or good, made them shiver with horror.

 

“How is it possible to be so cruel ? Asked Emma.

 

\- She gets revenge, answered Regina.

 

\- But it makes no sense. They did nothing to her !

 

\- I guess she punishes them to also punish Blue…”

 

They hadn't been the only one to have a bad situation in town, but the fact is that from a certain point of view, not many people in town really suffered. Strangely, it also made Emma shiver.

 

“In a way, it's worst, she muttered.

 

\- What do you mean ?

 

\- They don't know, that's true. But they don't understand.

 

\- They don't understand that they are cursed, right. But this is how the curse work, no ? Said Regina.

 

\- Exactly, but what I mean, is that some of them don't seem to realize that what is there… is not good. That it's not the good story.

 

\- We can do nothing Emma. They don't see us, how could we do anything and make them believe ?

 

\- I don't know Snow… I just wanted to be able to do something...”

 

The almost six years (that is to say five years only now, but in not a long time, it would be six) that passed then were atrociously long for the ghosts, reduced to only see and never be seen.

 

And they more and more understood that it should be their unfinished business, to do it so the curse that fell on the town was broken. Without it, they would never be able to leave the Underworld and join the Olympus.

 

And it wouldn't happen, it would never happen, because the only person who knew for the curse was locked, and without being able to act. So yes, the situation was really not good.

 

The ghosts never stopped walking in the town, coming to places and not to other, still not going to Gold's shop. None of them wanted to see him, mainly because he chose his mother's side, and was one of the people who enacted this damned curse.

 

They obviously didn't know what Gold tried to do, nor how much he failed, nor that since six years he was thinking about a way to destroy his mother. Him, he couldn't, he needed someone who would know for the curse but never used magic.

 

So, his mother wouldn't be suspicious.

 

It was something that would be long to do, and as Gold was alone, it made it even harder. And don't forget the presence of his family, that didn't help him to want to end this curse.

 

So, in the world of the living or the dead, things were wrong. These last one didn't change, everything was always the same, with no great difference.

 

Emma was seeing them, the other, the cursed, live without asking anything about it, and she surprised herself by thinking that maybe she would have wanted to have that, a simple life, and tranquil, without having to ask any question.

 

It would have been so easier…

 

The Saviour was walking in town, without looking where she was going, crossing the people without them feeling anything. A bitter smile came on Emma' lips, as she remembered her beginnings as a ghost, when she tried to do everything not to go into people.

 

Simple reflex, that she gave up not some much time after, seeing it did nothing to them.

 

Distracted, she finally, without wanting it, entered in Gold's shop. Tempted for a time to go away, she realized something no one thought about before.

 

The Dark One's shop was as it was before the curse, still having some of the magical objects they could possibly use. That could help them to be visible, or at least, interact with the other. With no remorse, she began to search, being upset as she couldn't take the objects.

 

“Too bad that Regina or Zelena are not there, she said in a voice that was enough loud to be heard by someone in the back of the shop, I would have wanted to know if one of these things could have helped us.”

 

Think about the brunette made her feel better. When her story with Hook ended, the witch had been there for her, and, little by little, their relationship changed, developed, and let place to something else. Different. Stronger too, and more romantic. They needed time to open their eyes, but now, it was done, and except the fact that everything was wrong, they were happy.

 

And together.

 

But it wasn't the moment to think about it, just about the fact that her researches wouldn't help her, without the two women.

 

She would ask them later to go there, as the young woman didn't know magic enough to be able to see if yes or no there was useful things there. Hearing someone walk, she didn't stop searching, even though it was useless, persuaded that no one would see her.

 

It was Gold who was now in the back of the shop some seconds before, and who was sure that he heard someone talk. Thinking he had a client, he let his son alone, and entered into the shop.

 

Without seeing who was there, he said hello to the person that entered, she didn't answer, and he began to search where she was.

 

What he saw made him speechless. There was someone he didn't recognize and who was looking in _his_ objects, without wanting to buy anything. She didn't pay attention to him, she didn't hear him, and was still searching something.

 

Trying not to show he was annoyed, that is to say,say to this person that she had nothing to do there, he finally asked :

 

“Do you need something miss ?”

 

After some seconds, the unknown person turned back, and there, he recognized her. Or thought he recognized her, not being sure of his own eyes, and he didn't understand what was happening.

 

Emma Swan was there, in front of him, as if she was alive, but also a little… pale and _blue_.

 

And it should never had been the case.

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma didn't realize immediately that Gold saw her, she believed a time he was talking to someone else, used to no being seen. Until he talked, with a great surprise in his voice.

 

“Miss Swan ?”

 

And at that this precise instant, all that rang in their heads was, _this is not possible_.

 

_Emma Swan is dead_ .

 

That was something the sorcerer never denied, he saw the dead body of the Saviour, he knew it.

 

So, how could she be there ?

 

The other one was just as him, not daring to say anything, afraid that this moment vanished, afraid that she would herself vanish. Because it had no sense, it shouldn't have happen.

 

Gold shouldn't have been able to see her, but then, it was happening.

 

“You see me ? She finally dared to ask. You can see me ?”

 

The immortal nodded, still unable to speak.

 

“But… how ?

 

\- I don't know Miss Swan, I have no idea. You shouldn't be there, you're dead !

 

\- This is not to me that you will say that, said the dead, ironic, being assured again.

 

\- How can you be here ? How can it be possible ? And why ?

 

\-  We became ghost Gold, and for the reason, or the way, I don't know.”

 

The wizard though about it for some seconds, frowning, then his look became clearer.

 

He remembered what he did six years before, and if it didn't make the Underworld be opened (fortunately), it made them come back, them, the dead (some of them), as ghosts. Before judging if it was a good or bad thing, the man thought about the “we” employed by Emma.

 

“What do you mean by we ? Who else can come back to this world ?

 

\- Me, my parents, Regina and Zelena, Killian. I saw no one else except them.

 

\- Why are you here ? The immortal asked again ?”

 

Emma looked at him, a sad smile coming on her face.

 

“You really need to ask me ? That's obvious, no ?

 

\- Tell me.

 

\- I am here because everything is upside down there. I am here because of your mother and her curse. If I came back, as the other, it's because Henry is unhappy, and that I can't do anything.”

 

The young woman was crying now, and facing her distress Gold felt bad. He waited her to calm, before he talked again.

 

“I am sorry for what happened.

 

\-  Oh,  _really_ ? I though you would be happy.

 

\-  Why ?

 

\- You had what you wanted to have, no ?

 

\- Yes. ( _That, and more._ ) But I don't like this situation. Don't think that I did nothing to change things. Emma' look became surprised.

 

\-  I didn't know.

 

\- I fought against my mother, without any success. She is too powerful.

 

\-  I know what it is, trust me”, Emma muttered, a light of regret in the eyes.

 

There was a silence then, between them, pretty awkward. Then, the ghost crossed her arms.

 

“So now Gold, what do we do ?”

 

 


	3. Part 2 : He is there.

The conversation continued some minutes, as Gold explained to Emma all the things that her and the other missed during these six last years. The situation wasn't good for Henry, but it was something they all knew.

 

T he two of them thought about what they could do, without finding any solution.  Every time, Gold was looking after him, as if he was afraid someone could hear him. And it finally happened, and then Emma decided to go.

 

Instinctively, she tried to open the door manually, before her hand crossed it, and it made her sight with discouragement.

 

She would never be used to it.

 

Rolling her eyes, she finally left, by crossing the door.

 

_Literally_ . 

 

But as she was outside, she stayed in front of it, without moving, thinking about what she would do, and how to say to the other what she just learned. In fact, she was already taking her phone from her pocket (one of the things they still had from the world of the living), to call Hook or Regina.

 

But before she could do that, she heard a noise in the shop. Probably Belle, or Gideon, she said to herself. She didn't expect what came then.

 

Gold started by seeing Neal come into the shop, and became afraid that he heard him talk alone.

 

“Hello dad”, the young man said, who just woke up.

 

He vaguely heard his father's conversation, not taking attention to it, as he was sleeping a little at that moment.

 

He understood he was talking with someone, maybe a client, a woman apparently, after what he heard. He didn't understand what they said, just that it was an animated conversation.

 

“Hello son.

 

\- With who were you talking ?

 

\- No one, just someone who wanted informations.”

 

The two men talked for a time, as Emma finally turned back to really listen the conversation.

 

And she froze immediately, surprised, almost unable to breath (which was nothing for a ghost). Her eyes opened wide with surprise, and she almost let fall what she had in her hands.

 

“Neal ?” She whispered in a moved voice, not daring to believe it.

 

The fact is that if she hadn't been a ghost, she would have probably fell on the ground, because of the shock.

 

She looked more carefully at the man that was in Gold's shop, still surprised. No doubt, it was Neal Cassidy.

 

Neal…

 

The one who betrayed her, and that she forgave.

 

Her first love and Henry's father. 

 

And who died, _bloody_ _hell_ , so how could he be alive and there ?

 

Still moved by this discovery, she walked for a time in town, asking to herself what this new thing could change.

 

Neal was alive.

 

This new should have made her be happy, and it would have been the case if she had been alive, but it plunged her in a deep sadness. He was there, true, but it also meant the she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

 

In fact, it was worst, when she realized that, obviously, he had been cursed too.

 

Without waiting a second, she took her phone, in order to contact Killian. Despite their separation, they were still in good terms, and he was the only person with who she could talk about Neal. As he was the only one who knew him in the past.

 

Maybe he would be able to know how to deal with it, or that they would find together a way to use as an asset.

 

Without forgetting the fact that Gold could see her.

 

_§§§§_

 

Just seconds after that, he answered.

 

“Swan ? What happened so you call me now ? Did you find something ?

 

\- In a way, the Saviour answered in an allusive way. The pirate frowned, understanding she wasn't okay.

 

\- Emma, is… everything normal here ? You don't seem to be fine.

 

\- Exact, Killian, I am not.

 

\- Why ? What happened ?

 

\- It's something I discovered by going at Gold's shop.

 

\- And what is it ?

 

\- Neal. He is alive.”

 

There was a silence after this unexpected revelation. Hook became brusquely pale.

 

“What ?

 

\- I saw him, in Gold's shop, talking with him. Neal is there, in Storybrooke, and he _is alive_.

 

\- You're sure of that ? It was really him, not Gideon ?

 

\- I know what I saw ! She said with conviction.”

 

The pirate nodded. This new surprised and relieved him, as Neal's death had been… brutal. And strange.

 

And painful too.

 

“How can he be alive ?

 

\- I would want to know that too. And it's not all.

 

\- What else did you discover ?

 

\- Gold saw me, I don't know how it is possible, but he saw I was there, he even listened me talk.

 

\- Living people can't see us, it was the case since now.

 

\- I know, I don't understand that too, I…”

 

Emma stopped to talk, as a sudden idea took her.

 

“You've got a theory about that ?

 

\- Maybe… The main difference between Storybrooke' inhabitants and us, is that they are alive, and that we are dead.

 

\- Until that, I follow you, said the pirate.

 

\- Let me finish. So, we are not supposed to be in the same world, in fact, the only fact that we are here shows that things are not as they should be. I guess there must be as an… invisible barrier between them and us.

 

\- That would explain why they don't see us.

 

\- Yes. And for Gold, well… he died too, as us. But he came back to life then, that would explain why he can see the ghosts, and why he saw me.

 

\- You think he will help us ?

 

\- I don't know. The problem is that he would have no interest in helping us. And you know as I do that the majority of the time, Gold acts just for his own interest.”

 

The last events before their dead and the curse showed it well ; Gold had the opportunity to kill his mother and he didn't, accepting to go on his side. If he had regrets then, it didn't prove that he would accept to help them.

 

“If I goodly understand, the pirate added, we are all alone.

 

\- I'm afraid we are.

 

\- Did Neal see you ?

 

\- I don't think so. But as he doesn't remember...”

 

All of this didn't really help them, in fact.

 

 

 


	4. Part 3 : Things move

It would have been wrong to say that Neal was getting bored in town, but the thing is that except his work in his father's shop and the life with his family, he hadn't many thing to do.

 

During his free time, he was at home, or in the library, where his step-mother, Belle, worked, to see her or to read. He wasn't annoyed, but since some time, he had the impression that nothing happened.

 

Which was already true, but without knowing why, he felt like it was worst now. So, with no reason, he came to the psychiatric hospital, in which Ruby came some time to see a boy named Henry.

 

Boy that was now a young man, almost twenty years now.

 

Neal didn't know the patients that were on this place ; but he was taken by a strange will, to go to see this kid. Well, not him exactly, not right now, as he seemed to be perturbed.

 

Apparently, according to Ruby, the young man was almost mute since his mother died. His biological mother, as his adoptive mother, Fiona, was still alive.

 

“How did she die ? Asked Neal.

 

\- She committed suicide, as she was forbidden to see her son. But I do think that there is something wrong in this story.

 

\- What do you mean ?

 

\- I think that the mayor did something in it, in which way, I don't know, but all of that isn't clear.”

 

Neal really appreciated Ruby, as her girlfriend, and knew her since years, at least, that was what he remembered. She was one of his best friends, and he was really happy to know her.

 

He frowned.

 

“Why did I never heard about this story ? His friend shrugged.

 

\- I guess you were out of town at that moment. You were for a time, after all. Neal nodded.

 

\- Maybe you're right.”

 

He was thinking about that, as he was visiting the place.

 

Henry was sitting on a chair, and as usually since a long time, he was drawing.

 

From his former live, Neal remembered many things, whose magic. And the Enchanted Forest.

 

So, as he saw Henry draw goodly his father version Dark One, he was troubled. But he said to himself that it just be a coincidence. The drawing was pretty good, and by looking around Henry, he saw some other representing the inhabitants of Storybrooke version fairy tales.

 

There was Ruby, that Neal recognized as being Little Red Riding Hood. And other characters Neal didn't identify, a young blond woman, another, brunette. A green skin woman. And a couple of two people with a child.

 

What Neal didn't know, is that the faces of all these people haunted the nights and the nightmares of Henry since almost six years, stopping him from sleeping. By seeing the drawing representing Hook, the former Lost Boy couldn't help but shiver, some bad memories coming at the surface.

 

_It is just a coincidence, Henry can't know the existence of magic_ .

 

Yes, but according to Ruby, the young man was persuaded that there was a curse in town, cast by his adoptive mother. He tried to reason himself, that couldn't be true, his father assured him that there was no magic in this world.

 

This day, Neal didn't meet Henry, but rapidly came back to home, a little troubled.

 

The next day, without saying something to anyone, he came back again to see him, decided to meet Henry. He was still drawing, again, as if he couldn't do anything else, which was more or less the case. He was only allowed to do it, he couldn't write, or leave and he could be taken by annoying too.

 

“Hello Henry.”

 

The young adult (that he was since not much time) started and looked at Neal with an intense surprise, just as if he didn't really believe to his presence.

 

_It seems he saw a ghost_ .

 

Some seconds after, Henry was able to talk.

 

“Dad ?

 

\- Sorry kid, Neal, immediately answered,  but you're wrong.”

 

Henry was still immobile, unable to say anything. His father was alive, how and why, he didn't know. But the thing is that yes, his father was in front of him.

 

As a sudden joy invaded him, the former Author realized that things couldn't be that simple. His father forgot him.

 

His father was alive, but he forgot him.

 

“No, Henry finally replied with coldness, I know who I am, and what I know, is that that you're my dad.

 

\- Listen Henry, I...

 

\- They told you that I was weird, right ? That I was crazy, always talking about magic and curse ? All of that is true Neal.” (It was better that he didn't call him dad, as the other didn't believe it.)

 

The other get troubled, as the young man knew his name, but he tried to reassure himself by saying to himself that he just knew him for another reason.

 

_So then explain me why, for a second,, the fact that he called you dad seemed to be so natural_ , his conscience whistled to him.

 

He turned his head,  trying to get rid of these thoughts, a s Henry was looking at him ironically, a little tired to be forced to still explain the same thing again and again to people.

 

“Magic does exist, it's real, even in this world, and...”

 

He then stopped, and turned his head.

 

“I think that the Black Fairy will soon have won, he whispered. Because I can't continue fighting ; I am alone against the world, and it refuses to listen to me.

 

\- Henry, Neal said, touched by his distress, magic doesn't exist. Not in this world, in fact.”

 

He immediately knew he shouldn't have said that, by seeing Henry's look change.

 

“You remember what you lived in the Enchanted Forest, he deduced.

 

\- How do you know that ?

 

\- So, you recognize that magic exists ?

 

\- Yes.”

 

The Author smiled. It was better than what he succeeded to do with the others.

 

“I will prove you, Henry said to his father, decided to go. I will show you that magic exists there too, and that there is a curse here.

 

\- We will see that.”

 

And for the first time since years, Henry Mills hoped again.

 

_§§§§_

 

This conversation had been both strange and instructive. Some hours later, Neal was at his father's shop, decided to talk with him.

 

They never talked about their life in the fairy tales world. He didn't really remember very well about the way how his father came there, but he knew that there was no magic.

 

But the fact is that yes, what Henry told him troubled him deeply, and he doubted that he was crazy. After all, his discourse had been rational and sensed, and if they had been in a world with magic, it wouldn't have been crazy.

 

The only thing that stopped him from believing it was the certitude that magic couldn't be present in this world. It's the reason why him and his father are there, and despite all his certitudes, Neal begins to ask questions to himself.

 

His father's answers were vague and not precise, not satisfying, and there Gold began to have doubts.

 

Neal saw Henry.

 

And worst, Henry saw it.

 

It wouldn't lead to something good for the Dark One…

 

His decision was soon taken. He should have said it to Fiona, because even though Neal didn't remember, do nothing would signify risk the destruction of the curse.

 

He decided to shut up.

 

It was better, for him and the other.

 

He had to fix his failure.

 

(He never forgot what he saw six years ago, Emma Swan's dead body, on the ground.

 

And Henry's horror when he learned it.)

 

He wasn't the responsible of this mess, but he did have part to it.

 

He couldn't act, wasn't able to, and didn't have the right. His mother would know that if he tried something, she was observing him he knew it.

 

Doing nothing didn't mean not doing everything so Neal wouldn't be seen by Fiona.

 

(He wouldn't say the truth about magic and the curse.

 

But he wouldn't tell him it was false.)

 


	5. Part 4 : Beginning of a plan.

One night, as he was taken by insomnia, deciding to go to the shop to pass time, Gold saw his grandson again.

 

He wasn't expecting that, as the other.

 

Apparently, Henry counted on the fact that there would be no one there so he could escape here. And the fact is that he hadn't been wrong, excepted for this night, it was the case. Gold smiled, admiring his grand-son's action.

 

Not asking him why he hadn't thought to do that (that is to say escape) before, which was a thing he hadn't tried before this night.

 

The answer was obvious, just simply because he hadn't reasons to do it before. But the fact that his father was alive changed things, and Henry may though that now, he wasn't alone any more.

 

(Because you couldn't say that Gold was really useful since the curse was there…

 

It was almost the contrary in fact.)

 

Henry was looking at him, with shining eyes, and Rumple realized that he _wanted_ that to happen, that the father and the son were able to re-find each other.

 

(That was why he said nothing about Neal's visit to Fiona, and that unconsciously he let things be like this.)

 

He _wanted_ this to happen that way, and that Henry became again the True Believer, and that he found a new time trust and hope.

 

Henry was his family, with Belle, Gideon, and Neal, _of course_. And them too, they were the only family Henry had, since all his family died.

 

And it had been since a long time, too long, that the situation didn't change, was like that, and as Henry, he couldn't stand it.

 

Then, he made his choice, and for the first time since almost forever, he did the good.

 

Henry immediately attacked.

 

“My father is alive, he said with a strong and confident voice. Gold didn't think to say the contrary.

 

\- Yes.

 

\- Why did you tell me nothing ?

 

\- How did you run ? Replied Gold with another question.

 

\- This is not a prison, I am not really watched, and Fiona established the barrier again, even me I couldn't go.

 

\- How do you know that ?”

 

The wizard read the answer on the face full of culpability of the Author.

 

“You tried ? The other nodded his head.

 

\- So it didn't work, he whispered, pensive. I told you nothing, for Neal, because of the curse. He forgot you, and even though you made your mother believe, I don't think it will work with him.

 

\- I think it's the contrary, he knows magic exists, he just has to understand that it's here.

 

\- You think you can do it. Henry's look came on him, full of will.

 

\- I will make him believe. I succeeded with Emma, I did it with Regina and Hook in the rewritten story. For Emma…

 

\- She finally believed, Gold said him. Henry's head, that was down before, looked up really rapidly.

 

\- What ? How do you know that ?

 

\- I saw her. And she talked to me. I don't know if she understood that before or after her death, but she knows that what you told her is true. Trust-me.

 

\- You saw her ?

 

\- Yes. As a ghost. She, and the other, they are still fighting, you know. For the town. And for you.”

 

Henry's face finally animated, and he asked questions to his grand-father, to which he wasn't able to answer. As Henry was going to the hospital again, before they saw he was gone (as his purpose was, as Gold understood it, to talk with him), Gold said to him:

 

“You see Henry, if you, who really believes in magic, had difficulties to believe in the possibility of what I saw, tell me… how many times do you think you will need to make my son believe ?”

 

Henry answered nothing and left.

 

Gold turned back, and then made a false annoyed sight.

 

“Miss Swan I know you're here, you don't have to hide.”

 

The Saviour appeared in the light. She was crying.

 

“How did you discover I was here ? I was in the dark, and…

 

\- You're _blue_ , Miss… your light is still visible, even in the dark. Emma nodded. Why were you here ?

 

\- Because I was bored, and maybe I was hoping you would be here, as you're the only living to be able to see me.

 

\- You heard us talk, I guess.

 

\- Yes.”

 

Emma was going to leave, she intended to, she said, as she heard enough. But, before leaving.

 

“Oh, and… Gold ? Thanks...”

 

Then she left, leaving the wizard with his insomnia.

 

_§§§§_

 

The wizard wasn't done with this, and at the morning, he had the surprise to see Regina come to visit him.

 

“Regina. I would voluntary say that I am happy to see you again, but as your presence here shouldn't be… what do you want ?

 

\- Don't worry, I don't like it either, and I won't be long. I want us to talk about Henry.

 

\- For which reason ?

 

\-  Emma told me you saw us, and that you told to Henry that we were here, as ghosts.

 

\- What do you want me to do ?”

 

The face of the former Evil Queen became a little pensive, and full of a deep sadness.

 

“Not something difficult, just that you give him a message.”

 

Gold immediately accepted.

 

With a less heavy heart, the witch came then to Gold's shop, where Neal was, wanting too to find useful objects (she already looked for it in her vault, without any success. Difficult to do it when you can't touch things.)

 

She then also looked at what there was, without a success, and she groaned, not being afraid to be heard, without forgetting the fact that there was no one except Neal. But, as she thought being tranquil and that she did take something in the end, being ready to leave, she heard something.

 

“Hey !” Say Neal by seeing a person with an object, ready to leave without buying it.

 

Regina turned back, and her face seemed to be familiar, for an instant. The object fall on the ground, and without knowing why, Regina began to run.

 

A thing she didn't expect, is that Neal would run after her.

 

After a moment, she finally remembered that she could just disappear without being seen, a thing she did, and Neal lost her trace.

 

The witch groaned again, the object she took was a fairy's wand, that she let fall on the ground, because of the surprise.

 

And then she realized a thing she didn't understand before.

 

Regina stopped, frozen, and a smile slowly came on her lips.

 

_Neal saw her_ .

 

She  then thought about the fact that they were advancing. 

 

Not so much time after, she decided to call the other ghosts and made them go to Snow's and David's former place, now empty. The other were wondering why she made them go there, and became aware of her shining look.

 

“I may have good news for us.

 

\- Without being pessimistic, Regina, I don't see what can be “good” for us in that moment.”

 

Hook was the one who just talked, and he wasn't the only one to loose hope. In all of them, he found himself being pretty alone.

 

In fact, even if him and Emma were still friends, and that he was friend with his former parents-in-law, and a little with the former queen, well…

 

He was alone.

 

His former wife had been more and more close to Regina, and, as no one saw it coming, they finally ended together.

 

Apparently, sometimes, True Love wasn't enough.

 

And it wasn't eternal either.

 

Or maybe that between them, it _hadn't_ been True Love…

 

He didn't know it, he didn't know any more.

 

Since Hook knew that Neal was alive, he didn't stop spying on him, almost permanently, trying not to be seen by him, even though he knew he couldn't see him.

 

He missed his friend, really, and it became almost obsessional, without understanding why.

 

(Snow and Charming, who understood, would have wanted to explain him why, but they knew that the pirate wouldn't have been receptive.)

 

“When I say that, pursued Regina, joined by Emma, it's about the curse and Henry. As you already know, Gold has the ability to see us.

 

\-  He won't help us, Emma said, but he won't try to stop us, and he will try to help Henry.  And he told him that we were here, it would help him not to desperate.

 

\- I send him a message through Gold, to say that we were here, that we loved him, and that we would try to make Neal believe him.”

 

David stopped her.

 

“How could we do that ? That would be difficult with someone who would see us, as apparently he can't do that...”

 

Regina smiled.

 

And Hook hoped again.

 

“Does it mean that we were wrong ? He can see us ?”

 

There was both incredulity and hope in the ghost's voice, and he had a relieved sight when Regina nodded.

 

“Neal saw me, I don't know how he can, but he did. I was finally going to succeed to take an object that could have helped us, but…

 

\- Wait a minute, said Emma with humour to her girlfriend, are you saying that you're were going to _steal_ Rumplestiltskin ?

 

\- Well… yes.

 

\- And you almost succeeded… Said the pirate with a smile. Regina wouldn't have said the contrary.

 

\-  How can it be a good thing ? Asked Zelena.

 

\- Our simple presence should make him understand that everything is not normal there, explained Regina. About magic, if he sees ghosts, it will make him have doubts. Well, I hope it.”

 

Hook gave her a determined look.

 

“I will try to do it, to make him believe.”

 

It will maybe advance things, he said to himself with hope.

 

Regina smiled to him.

 

 


	6. Part 5 : Bad new and other try.

It's just some days after that the ghost did execute their plan, succeeding in the end to contact Neal, as this one was alone. They decided to send Emma, hoping that the young woman wouldn't have been forgot by Neal.

 

They couldn't have been more wrong.

 

The day Emma arrived in front of Neal, this last one _really_ thought for a moment that he would have a heart attack.

 

Because she just came from nowhere.

 

And maybe also because of the fact that she was shining and blue.

 

And she too looked like the drawing that Henry did.

 

For a moment, he thought he was crazy, because it was not the sort of things that could happen there, in a world without magic, especially in a town as calm as Storybrooke.

 

Except that she was there.

 

In front of him, looking at him, with a strange light in the eyes, just as nostalgia. Just as if she already knew him.

 

( _But it wasn't possible, right_?)

 

She was smiling, and without knowing why, Neal became frozen.

 

The situation had nothing to do with normality, it was true, there was a _ghost_ just under his eyes. But ghosts didn't exist, he was sure of that, it should even be the case in a world with magic.

 

( _But fairies, wizards and mermaids exist, so why not ghosts_?)

 

So then, he says the first sentence that comes at his mind, and that everyone else would have said.

 

“Ghosts don't exist.”

 

Just in order to say to himself that what he was seeing was false.

 

The unknown person just smiled even more.

 

“You really think that Neal ?”

 

He shivered.

 

“Damn, he said, you are all scaring at knowing my name...”

 

He didn't see that Emma just shivered and she became pale by hearing him.

 

Shit.

 

That would be more complicated than they predicted.

 

_§§§§_

 

“And you, who are you ?

 

\- I am Emma Swan.”

 

It did have an echo in him, strangely. He didn't remember, at least, not what mattered, but only what they told him.

 

Emma Swan.

 

The dead one.

 

The one who killed herself as she couldn't stand being far from her son.

 

(It was more than that, but he didn't know that.)

 

“You're Henry's mother.”

 

Emma thought that she could have cried.

 

Neal didn't remember her, and just saw her as Henry's mother, who she was.

 

_There was a time where you saw me in another way_ .

 

“Exact. What do you know about me ?

 

\- You died. You killed yourself, this is what they told me.

 

\- You know nothing else ?”

 

Emma' smile suddenly disappeared.

 

A nd if, in Neal's mind, the word  _Tallahassee_ appeared for a moment, it didn't seem to be that important in this instant.

 

Neal looked at her more carefully, thinking she was strange, an odd feeling beginning to come in him.

 

“You know me.

 

Emma started, and a painful smile came on her face.

 

“Of course I know you… Baelfire.”

 

Maybe it would prove to Neal that the world in which he was living wasn't that normal.

 

And that it would remind him of where he was coming, if he ever forgot it.

 

The former Lost Boy stopped.

 

Ok… maybe he had things to consider.

 

“How… how do you… how do you know my name ?”

 

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she decided to be more direct.

 

“What Henry told you is true. The curse and the other things.

 

\- Why should I believe you ?

 

Emma almost burst into laugh. This situation was absurd, surrealistic.

 

 _Really_ ? He was the one who didn't believe her this time, who didn't trust her ? The Savior would have never thought that the roles could have been that reversed.

 

“Because even though you forgot it, you and me, we know each other. Because you're Henry's father.”

 

Just as during the first revelation in New York, Neal's face showed a great surprise. Except that the situation was more tragic this time. And apparently, Neal couldn't believe it.

 

Emma felt tired, really tired, and she was beginning to understand what Henry lived when he tried to convince people about the existence of magic.

 

Neal would believe her, in the end, it would come with time, she was sure of it.

 

How many time, she didn't know.

 

N eal was still looking at her, with incredulity, and when a client entered in the shop, he asked her to go.

 

The ghost vanished.

 

When she appeared in front of the other, she wasn't crying. Her face was dark, and sad, and she immediately went in the direction of Regina. This one embraced her in her arms, seeing that something was wrong.

 

The other saw it also.

 

No one understood why Emma Swan began to laugh, with no apparent reason.

 

“I was wrong, she said, not any more in Regina's arms. Apparently, the curse did more ravages than we thought. Neal… doesn't remember me any more.”

 

They all grimaced, realizing that they just lost one of their assets, and Regina decided to take Emma with her to calm her, this last one beginning to tremble, and to laugh in a hysterical way.

 

As they were alone, the former queen succeeded to calm the other woman. Emma was able now to talk, still laughing and crying at the same time.

 

“He _forgot_ me Regina, he doesn't remember me any more. He refuses to trust me, and I can't believe I'm saying these words. And you know what ? The funniest thing in this story, is that he probably remembers Hook, as he remembers everything of the magic and the Enchanted Forest !”

 

Regina waited for an instant.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Then, she kissed her, allowing finally to Emma to calm, still embracing her in her arms.

 

The other were thinking about what they could do now, in fact, Snow was the one to find the first an idea.

 

“There is someone we could send there to talk with Neal.

 

\-  Who ? Her husband asked her. He doesn't remember Emma, Regina doesn't know him enough to be able to talk with him. You and me,  we would have difficulties too, and I don't think that send Zelena would be a good idea.”

 

The former witch rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Snow smiled, even though she still had doubts about her idea.

 

“You forgot someone in your list”, she said, amused, looking at someone in particular.

 

The two other turned their head in the person in question, that is to say Hook. This last one raised an eyebrow, not convinced. Then, he decided to talk, by seeing that they _seriously_ were thinking about the possibility to do that.

 

“Are you serious ? I think it would be the _worst_ idea we could find.

 

\-  Not really if you think about it two minutes. 

 

\- I don't really want to think about it. I doubt that he wants to talk to me, especially if he remembers me.

 

\- You're the only person who can convince him that magic exists.

 

\- The only thing that can happen, is that he will be happy that I am dead, the pirate whispered with sadness.”

 

Snow and Charming looked at each other, a little surprised.

 

“Tell-me, David said to the pirate, how was your relationship bad ? I mean, before you went on the good side ?

 

He chose this word carefully, of course, and it didn't surprise him that the pirate didn't answer.

 

“Well… things didn't end well in Neverland…

 

\-  Clearly, he hates you, Zelena said with no tact.

 

\- In a way, it's that.

 

\- You're the only person that can and will know how to talk with him.

 

\- You really think that Snow ?

 

\- Of course ! You know him, and he knows you, and the fact is that it will work better than with Emma, as you know him more than she does. I am sure it will work.

 

\- What if it doesn't ?

 

\- We will find something else then.”

 

The pirate nodded his head. They couldn't accept to loose hope, not with all the things in the balance.

 

 


	7. Part 6 : Failure.

_This is not a good idea._

 

It was the only thing that the pirate was able to think, as he was walking into the town.

 

Well, walking without knowing where he was going would have been more prec i se. 

 

He didn't want to see Neal. Not by knowing that this one could see him.

 

Not by knowing that he must hate him. Succeed to get a contact with Neal had already been enough difficult at the time where Zelena was there, so it would be more difficult now.

 

Because he didn't remember what happened in Neverland, when they all tried to save Henry, and he didn't know that the pirate changed.

 

(And that this pirate had been with his former girlfriend.

 

And that they weren't together any more.

 

And that this last one was now in love with the former enemy of her parents, who forgave her.

 

This situation didn't make any sense.)

 

Baelfire wouldn't want to see him, it was more than obvious.

 

He wanted to, that was true, but he wasn't ready to take this story from where him and Neal buried it.

 

It was better not to talk about it, and forget all of it.

 

I t was better for him that Neal never saw him again.

 

Then, he rapidly took his decision, knowing that even though by trying to convince Neal, it would change nothing.

 

It didn't mean that he liked it.

 

But this try was a complete failure.

 

The cause ?

 

Misfortune.

 

And the fact that Hook felt more and more like he was turning into a “stalker', not stopping from following Neal, trying not be seen by him.

 

Until the day it wasn't the case, of course. This last one had the constant and strange impression that someone was following since some day s .  Maybe it was the woman who talked with him before/

 

Neal couldn't completely understand this situation, and for now, he was still persuaded that what they were telling him _wasn't_ true. Maybe that the cruse stopped him from doubting, to believe that, maybe, what he was seeing wasn't entirely true.

 

He didn't know how all of it  would end, but it wouldn't end in a good way.

 

W hat he knew, in fact, is that he wasn't crazy. The fact is that, when he again heard someone breathing just behind him, and maybe, walking behind him, he used the fact that he was alone and not far from the woods, and he turned back, and looked at who was there.

 

He really, really didn't expect to what he saw. Just as Hook, in fact, who didn't even think about disappearing.

 

(Maybe that unconsciously, that was what he wanted.)

 

A really, _really_ long silence, also really awkward, settled between them, Neal being shocked, and Killian… not knowing what to say.

 

He thought about fleeing, for a moment, but he rejected this idea.

 

He wouldn't do it. He wasn't a coward.

 

At his surprise, Neal was the one who began to run…

 

But when you thought about it, it wasn't strange.

 

He couldn't blame him, by the way.

 

What else could have he expected ?

 

_§§§§_

 

He was crazy.

 

It was the only normal explanation he found. How could he explain differently the fact that the man who betrayed him before and was surely in Neverland now was just in front of him ?

 

After he was far from him, he stopped, breathed again and forced himself to think. And to focus on a detail he barely remarked, as he was taken by his surprise and his panic to face Killian Jones, the famous captain Hook.

 

He strangely looked like the woman he met before. Which meant that he was a ghost.

 

So, it meant that Killian Jones was dead.

 

(Or that he was having hallucinations)

 

This new means nothing to him right now, in the sense where he is not happy by it, and he is not sad either. It surprises him, in fact, as he was certain in a sense that this damn pirate couldn't die.

 

But after all, everyone dies one day…

 

Lost in his thoughts, he realized after a long time that he wasn't alone.

 

“You know, said a voice that he knew too well, it was useless to run. No matter what happens, I will find you.”

 

Yeah, said in that way, it just too looked like Emma' parents devise, and Hook grimaced by understanding his sentence could be interpreted strangely. It was something Neal didn't remark, obsessed by the fact that his former… friend (?) was there, facing him, being a ghost.

 

_Killian Jones is dead_ .

 

“Can I know why you're here ?” Neal asked with a sharp tone.

 

He wasn't pleased by this situation, he definitely didn't like it.

 

Really not.

 

And the other seemed to expect his reaction, as the pirate took his time to choose his words.

 

“You don't ask me how I can be there, nor what happened to me ?

 

\- I don't really want to know it.”

 

The communication between them was worst than bad, the pirate realized. The simple fact to talk risked to be long to settle.

 

_How do you want me to make him believe_ ?

 

All of this wouldn't work, he had the certitude of it.

 

Maybe that it was their punishment, trying without hope to destroy a curse.

 

It was surely _that_ , their personal hell.

 

“In fact, you don't care.

 

\- Yes, that's true.”

 

Every time Neal talked, Hook had the impression to receive a hit in the face. And that hurt. Knowing that he hated him and have the proof of it in reality wasn't the same thing.

 

He cursed Snow for having such a bad idea.

 

He gave up, at least for this day.

 

After that, Neal was sure that it was just a dream.

 

 


	8. Part 7 : Despair

Weeks passed, it's true, but time didn't really do it, and Gold was worried about that.

 

Fiona came to visit him, this day. They talked, especially her, in fact, and she threatened him. She was suspicious, about Neal, because of the fact that she knew that he saw Henry.

 

Gold succeeded to make them disappear, with a lot of difficulties, by lying to her. She believed him, because he had no reason to lie to her, but the sorcerer knew that in a little time, if things continued that way, she would finally have doubts about it.

 

On Henry's side, things too were bad, and after he tried for a time to hope again, he fell a new time, seeing that his father didn't want to listen to him. It was just as with Emma, but worst, because at least, she wasn't cursed at that time. And the fact is that Neal wasn't supposed to break the curse.

 

So, the thing is that, no, Henry wasn't fine. He was falling again, alone, and with no one to help him.

 

Neal, on his side, was asking questions to himself again, about the main interrogation that tortured him : was Henry really his son ? The easiest thing to do was to do a DNA test, but he didn't dare to ask to someone to do it. He also was suspicious toward the mayor, because of Henry's insinuations.

 

And also because when he was seeing her, he really perceived what could be evil in her.

 

When he asked to his father to do what should be done, he immediately accepted, and it awake his defiance. Was that because he knew Henry was saying the truth ? Or the contrary ?

 

Neal was really tired to be forced to think about these questions.

 

His life became a routine, a new routine, in fact, with the presence of the ghosts added to this. Not only Emma and Hook, but also the other, excepted Zelena.

 

Neal was walking, without any purpose, it was a day where he had nothing to do, and his spirit was still invaded by all the revelations he had to face these last days. He didn't even start when Snow appeared on his side.

 

“Hey, the former princess said.

 

\-  Hello, Neal answered.”

 

He really liked Snow White. She wasn't as Emma and Hook, who knew him, or seemed to know him. She wasn't as cold as Regina could be, and was really comprehensive.

 

She was the only one who didn't harass him about the curse, and she was _really_ listening to him when he was talking.

 

“How are you ? He asked.

 

\- That could be better, sure, Snow whispered.”

 

Strangely, the young man did accept the idea that there was ghosts in Storybrooke, and that he was the only one who could see them. It was strange, but not as much as the other things he saw in Neverland or in the Enchanted Forest.

 

“What do you want to do, exactly ? He finally asked to the ghost, who was saying nothing.

 

\- That you break the curse, or help Henry to do it.

 

\- If I admit that I believe in the existence of a curse, how can I do that ?

 

\- I don't know.

 

Neal smiled bitterly.

 

\- Well, that won't help me.

 

\-  I am not someone who knows magic, you can talk with Regina or your father.

 

\- I have some questions to ask to him.

 

\- According to Emma, he knows many things. He is one of the people who remember, with Henry and his mother, of course.

 

He frowned.

 

\- His mother ?

 

\- The one who plays Henry's adoptive mother's role, the mayor of the town. The false mayor, obviously.

 

Alright… maybe that Neal was beginning to believe in this story.

 

Maybe.

 

(And maybe that the influence of the curse was becoming weaker.)

 

“Who is Emma ? He finally demanded. As Snow was looking at him with wondering, he decided to be clearer. I mean, toward me.

 

\- I am not the one who can talk about it, but… it's a long story.”

 

He had a flash by hearing Snow say these words, not knowing why, seeing another place, other people, and the same sentence, but said by him.

 

N ot knowing why, the name  _New York_ , appeared in his mind.

 

“You had a story together, and you betrayed her. As I told you, it's pretty complicated.”

 

It didn't really help them, but apparently, Snow hadn't finished to talk.

 

“Hook told me you didn't want to talk with him.

 

\- He told you that ?

 

\- Yes… he didn't ask me to interfere, but the fact is I'm done with this situation.

 

\- How is it you concern ? Neal's voice wasn't aggressive, just surprise. Snow sighed.

 

\-  Well… when I see my daughter and Regina, I just think that they had to wait a long time before finishing to fight against each other. And I think that for you and Killian, it's the same thing. 

 

(She didn't tell him that she insinuated something else, it would have been going too fast.)

 

\- What does that change, in fact ?

 

\- He changed, you know, said the princess with a smile. Neal turned back to look at her.

 

\- Strangely, I have doubts about it.

 

\- He is not the same as he was, really.

 

\- What did it change ?

 

Snow's sad smile appeared again on her face.

 

\- He stopped trying to kill your father.

 

Alright… so, she knew that too. And… was it true ?

 

“Really ? And his voice was so low and full of hope, that the ghost thought that her and David were more or less right.

 

\- You want to know what changed ?

 

\-  Yes.

 

\- We thought you were dead. Him and you father decided to stop fighting, so we could save Henry.

 

\- What does Henry have to do with that ?

 

\- He just had been abducted… and send to Neverland.

 

\- Neverland ? Almost cried Neal. _Henry had been in Neverland_ ? He said with a pale voice. By seeing him tremble, Snow understood how this island was a bad memory to him, and she admired him more for his courage, as he went back to it, despite his past.

 

\-  We saved him. You, me, Emma, Regina, David, your father. And Hook.”

 

Neal jumped.

 

He didn't know if he could believe it, but… _it did make sense_. It was the only thing he could say about this story.

 

_It did make sense_ .

 

And then, suddenly, a shout crossed his mind.

 

_I will come back for you Henry. I promise._

 

His own voice. It was  _his_ voice. It's just there that he began to believe that all of that wasn't that crazy.

 

“So… will you talk with him ?

 

Neal sighed.

 

\- Right… I will try.”

 

Snow smiled, before she left.

 

She didn't say to Neal that he finally died, because she didn't know what it could provoke in him.

 

Not good things, obviously.

 

But, only some days after, things changed, in something not expected.

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry was becoming as his mother. His true mother, not Fiona. In the sense where he too was falling more and more. Just as her, the pain was submerging him, the one of having lost almost all his family, and even if he was happy that his father was alive, it wasn't enough.

 

( And despite the presence of the ghosts, the fact that they could do nothing didn't help.)

 

Because he didn't want to believe him, and things were still the same ; despite Gold's help. Without forgetting that Fiona was tired of his presence, and was asking to Hopper to “make things go faster” ; that is to say, show to Henry that what he was saying was a lie.

 

The situation lasted since five years, and it was in fact almost a miracle that Henry resisted such a long time. His hope and his resistance were becoming more and more weaker, and it became worst when Archie told him that he couldn't draw any more.

 

M aybe it was  that thing  which provoked what came then;  to draw was the only thing  which allowed him to continue to fight, and not become crazy.

 

And especially, especially, not forget.

 

It was what _she_ wanted, that he stopped believing, stopped fighting, that he definitely gave up the fight.

 

And it was just happening…

 

Death wasn't a solution, but the fact is that he had no other one since a long time, and it could have one advantage.

 

It would allow him to see the people of his family again, the one that he didn't save, hoping they wouldn't blame him for his failure. Depression was in him since a time, and during an ordinary day, he was allowed to leave a time, alone.

 

He also came on this roof, as his mother did, during her wedding or when he tried to make her remember again.

 

Or the day she died.

 

Her story didn't end well, it's true, and it wouldn't be the case for his own story too.

 

The thing he didn't know, is that someone was looking at him since he left the hospital, and followed him until her was on the roof, full of worry.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Part 8 : Success.

The present situation didn't please him. Absolutely not, in fact, and what he was seeing was beginning to afraid him.

 

Yes, Hook was afraid, really afraid…

 

Henry's attitude was what frightened him, and, worried for him, he decided to watch him, seeing that he was more and more desperate, since he couldn't draw.

 

And the fact is that he couldn't receive any visit.

 

(Fiona wasn't an idiot.)

 

The reason why they let him leave outside, he didn't know, but it was probably coming from the fairy herself.

 

Hook had followed Henry on the roof, and was seeing him, there, without being able to do anything, as the young man was talking to himself, and was becoming more desperate.

 

_He is going to to jump… Bloody hell, he is going to jump._

 

“Henry… HENRY !” Shouted then the pirate.

 

And, as the young man really seemed to  be ready to commit suicide, it's just there that the pirate  _really_ began to panic. 

 

He was shouting, shouting with all his forces, but it was just as if he was talking to a wall. Henry wasn't hearing him, he never would.

 

A nd suddenly, he perfectly knew what he had to do. The pirate began to run, before remembering he could be faster in another way, and directly appeared in front of Neal. 

 

T his last one jumped, and went at the back of the shop, as he wasn't alone.

 

“What do you want ?”

 

His voice was cold, because despite what he said to Snow, he hadn't have the courage to talk to the pirate, and didn't remark his panic.

 

“Listen to me Neal, if just for one time we just forgot our conflicts ? Because now, things are really terrible. They really are.

 

Neal raised an eyebrow.

 

\- Why should I believe you ?

 

\- Because your son is going to try to kill himself.”

 

Neal became pale, not wanting to believe it. Then, he saw his look, and there, things began to change.

 

_He is sincere._

 

 _Sincere, just as in Neverland ?_ His conscious told him.

 

_Shut up_ .

 

And now, he was talking to himself…

 

He was really not sane.

 

Alright, _alright_.

 

He would believe him.

 

Just as Hook, Neal began to run.

 

He didn't need so much time before going on the roof. Henry was still there, looking at the ground, as hypnotized by it.

 

“Henry !” His father screamed.

 

His son turned back. He smiled, in a cold and sad smile.

 

_Dead_ .

 

Neal still didn't know if he was his son.

 

What he knew, in fact, is that he would fight for him…

 

_§§§§_

 

He really had to hurry.

 

“Henry, he said again, just go next to me, right ? What you're trying to do… you can't do it, you just can't…

 

\-  Becoming as my mother ? Well, that's the problem, she is  _dead_ . 

 

\-  Henry, please, stop, you have to stop that. 

 

\-  _Really_ ? Why should I do that ? You don't even believe that I am your son, so why should I trust you ?”

 

E ven Neal didn't know.

 

In fact, that's Hook who saved them from the disaster.

 

“Tell him that you believe in him.”

 

Neal hesitated for some seconds, before he began to talk.

 

“Listen to me Henry, I don't remember, that's true. But _I believe in you_.

 

Henry had a bitter smile.

 

\- I am not ten years old any more, he said. My mom already did that. She tells me that she believes me, just so I can trust her.

 

_-_ I believe in you Henry, I swear. I saw them. Your family. They are still there, they are looking at you. “

 

Henry, for a time, doubted about it.

 

Gold told this to him, but it was hard to believe, to believe in his grand-father, bto elieve in magic itself.

 

He needed proofs.

 

“Prove it !

 

His father turned in the direction of the pirate.

 

\- And now, what do I say ?” He asked him.

 

The pirate quickly thought about it, and finally found answers.

 

“Tell him that you're with the man who taught him how to sail a ship. Tell him that his mothers love him and that they are still fighting for him, even in death. And that we don't blame him for not having being able to save us.”

 

Neal repeated him exactly the same thing, and Henry smiled.

 

“Killian is with you ? For real ?”

 

He started, surprised that Henry believed him so rapidly, and by the fact that he seemed close to the pirate.

 

He must have missed many things.

 

Reassured about his father's intentions, Henry walked from where he was, and approached from him, still trembling. Neal took him by the arm, and realized with horror that Henry had more or less the same size as him. It surprised and shocked him, not knowing why, having in mind another little version of the young man.

 

Understanding what could have happened if they had been less lucky, and, taken by a sudden impulsion, Neal embraced Henry in his arms.

 

Seeing that the pirate seemed… relieved that all of this ended well, Neal whispered a discrete “thank you”, hoping that Hook would understand what he was telling him.

 

And, as he was embracing Henry, he had a new flash.

 

A memory.

 

_Is this my son ?_

 

_Yes._

 

He didn't remember everything, but he tried to stay focused on this memory, with difficulties, succeeding to remember some things.

 

“Henry, tell me…

 

_-_ What ?

 

\- Did I  live in New York ?”

 

Henry looked at his father, and smiled

 

“Yes.”

 

Things were moving again…

 

By looking on the ground, Neal saw that some people were there under them, as Archie, the psychiatric (so they knew that Henry fled), as Fiona.

 

He couldn't help but look at her with anger.

 

_§§§§_

 

The after of Henry's try  wasn't really good. Neal could have not get into it ; in fact he shouldn't have. 

 

B ut there was a curse, apparently. (He wasn't sure of that.)

 

And  Henry was his son.

 

So he wouldn't give up him.

 

With the ghosts, things weren't good either, as the other learned lately what happened. Those who hadn't been there were trembling, knowing what would have happened if Hook hadn't been there.

 

Fiona was furious. Things weren't going as she wanted them to, as it was the case since some time. Despite what her son told her, she was still suspicious toward Neal, and knew that if something happened, it would be coming from him.

 

And from Henry, of course.

 

She asked urgently to talk to Archie, a thing she had to do, as her “son” tried to kill himself. It would have helped her, and she would have preferred that Neal had no influence in it, she would have been without this problem.

 

Without her wanting it, Neal get into the conversation.

 

She was just talking to Archie, being angry at him, for what happened.

 

“I have to tell you, Madam Mayor, that I didn't know that Henry left.

 

\- Oh, really doctor Hopper ? Neal, what are you doing there ?

 

\- Oh, nothing, I just stopped Henry from doing the worst mistake of his life,” the Dark One's son whistled.”

 

He still had doubts, but if there was something he was sure of, it is that Fiona didn't care of Henry. She didn't love him, she never did.

 

No matter that she was or no a monster who cast a curse. She was a bad mother.

 

_I won't let my son stay with her_ .

 

He didn't even realize that the fact thinking about it had been so natural.

 

So _normal_.

 

The discussion that came then was long, difficult, and tiring, Neal not hesitating to question Fiona' qualities as a mother ; not understanding that he was taking Emma' role. This one was looking at him fighting the Black Fairy, with no fear, and was smiling.

 

Despite what just happened, she was hoping again, just as Regina who was with her.

 

What they wanted, it was the good of _their_ son.

 

And Neal was really becoming to act goodly about it.

 

“You think that you can do better than me ? Convince my son that fairy tales are not real ? Do what I, I must admit, failed to do ?”

 

Fiona was suspicious, she didn't really like Neal, because, in a way, he wasn't a part of her curse. She just brought him back to prove to her son she was sincere, and to be able to have a control on him.

 

She looked at her grand-son for a time, trying to examine him. The fairy trusted in herself, in her magic and in her curse, and she made it so it would hit Neal to, so she wouldn't risk to have problems later. He didn't remember, she had the certitude of it.

 

Without him seeing that, she decided to search in his mind, to know if he remembered, and what he knew. Nothing, except that Henry was his son.

 

The fact that he knew it now didn't surprise the fairy. Henry told him, obviously, and it didn't worry her. It could have been worst, as him knowing for magic.

 

(He doubted. But he didn't know.)

 

It reassured her a little, and, not wanting him to attack her again, and that he couldn't discover something, she decided to accept that he takes care of Henry.

 

It would change nothing, no one would break the curse, so it didn't matter who would take care of her “son”. And well, she must admit she was tired to have him with her, and she was tired that Archie came again and again to harass her as the boy was doing no progress.

 

She gave to her grand-son the one who was her great-grandson.

 

During this time, Neal decided to take Henry with him, that Archie, who admitted he could do nothing, accepted to do. During the day, they agreed about what they would do now, that is to say make Fiona think that none of the two thought that magic was real.

 

Henry had been the one who suggested this idea, evoking the fact that Gold could help them doing that.

 

“How do you want us to proceed ?

 

\- You have to talk to him… he knows for the curse, you know.

 

\- I think I kind of already knew it, in fact… I mean, if you're right, and that there is a curse, it makes sense that he remembers.

 

\- You don't think there is a curse ?

 

\- I have still doubts about it, but the thing I know is that there is something strange there.

 

\- That's a beginning. But… you know that I am your son, right ?”

 

There was too hope in Henry' eyes (and injunction and Emma' and Regina') to let him say the contrary, especially if you took into account the fact that he discovered a new memory soon.

 

“Yes Henry… now I know it.”

 

 

 

 


	10. ¨Part 9 : Lies

After the mayor definitely accepted to let Henry with Neal, they both decided to go to his home, where his family was. Despite himself, Henry smiled by seeing that there still was something good in this terrible story.

 

Neal had a family. And him too, apparently, even if neither Belle or Gideon knew it. And the thing is that none of them was really happy to let the young man come at their home. They both stayed away from him during the evening, in which Neal tried to confront his father to the reality.

 

“Dad ? I think we need to talk.”

 

The wizard nodded his head, knowing what his son wanted to talk about. When he called him to ask him if Henry could come with them, he immediately said yes. And understood that soon, Fiona would have doubts again.

 

T he Dark One was a little afraid by this conversation, ignoring what his son knew or didn't know, or in what he believed.

 

The answer was rapidly brought to him, as they were alone.

 

“Dad, I will ask you a question, and I want you to answer to it, in a clear and precise way.

 

\-  I'm listening to you.

 

\- Is there a curse ?”

 

He looked at his son, carefully; this one had doubts, serious doubts, and he needed answers. Gold sighed.

 

“Yes.

 

It would have great consequences, they both knew it.

 

\- So… Henry is _really_ my son…

 

\-  Exactly. I have the results you wanted to have.”

 

N eal took the paper rapidly, and smiled by understanding that everything was true.

 

He just had to remember all of this now.

 

“Henry has a plan. He called it operation Lynx.

 

R umple raised an eyebrow.

 

\- What does it have to do with the curse ?

 

\- Nothing. That's why it can work, according to him. That it has no links with what we must do.

 

\- What do we have to do ?

 

\- Make the Black Fairy believe we don't know for the curse.

 

\- But Henry, does know, _him_ , and I think my mother has doubts about you.

 

\-  Then, that's when you play your role ! Neal exclaimed. 

 

\- In which way ?

 

\- You can still do magic, right ?

 

\- Not completely. This, he said, by showing the bracelet, stops me from practising magic, but I can still do potions.

 

\- Perfect. This is exactly what we need.

 

\- What do you want me to do ?

 

\- What I want, is that your mother _believes_ that _you_ did something. She has to believe that Henry and I we lost a part of our memories, the things about the curse. I want her to think that we can't be an obstacle for her.”

 

H e looked at his son, and thought again about Henry's despair and what he almost did. About Emma Swan and what she did. About her dead body, what he saw this day, that he never forgot despite the years. About the pain of the ghosts, and even the one of some inhabitants of the town.

 

And he knew again what he must do.

 

“Alright. I will help you.”

 

Unlike what happened before, he had the occasion to prove that he could do it, do something good.

 

He would not let this chance escape to him.

 

_§§§§_

 

Fiona looked at her son with suspicion. It was hard for her to believe that finally, it would be that simple. She didn't even ask him to do it, and he came to see her, to talk to her. She didn't understand why he was here.

 

This is just when he talked to her that she realized why he was there. She listened to him, as he was talking, as he explained her that he used a potion on his son and grand-son so they remembered what they just needed to know.

 

“So… if I summarize, you decided by yourself to make disappear the danger that they could represent by… using magic. Whereas you're not supposed to be able to do it.

 

\- I still can do potions, but don't worry, these one were the last that I had, I will do nothing to you, if you're worried about it.”

 

It was a lie, without being one, he didn't do magic, and he didn't poison his son and Henry.

 

A new time, the fairy looked at this immortal, searching on his face the trace of a potential lie. But Gold was good at lying, and she hadn't the skill of Emma Swan to see the lies.

 

She saw nothing, and, confidant, she smiled. He wasn't forced to do it, but he did. It just showed one thing : the wizard was entirely devoted to her cause.

 

He would do anything not to loose his family, even though it meant to betray them.

 

It was enough to her.

 

When Gold went to his shop, relieved, Henry and Neal were waiting for him, worried. All they wanted, it was that the fairy let them alone, and thinks that they forgot everything.

 

As they saw the calm face of the immortal, they understood that everything was okay, and they both sighed with relief.

 

They were tranquil, at least for the time.

 

Operation Lynx was a success.

 

In the afternoon, Belle decided to go to talk to her husband, leaving Neal in the library for a time. Luckily, there was few people in the shop, and she hadn't have to wait a long time before talking to him.

 

She was now looking at the man she loved, smiling. The young woman thought about the past, at what Gold was before, and that he wasn't any more, and how he changed for her and became someone good.

 

And she thought about this family they were, that they both succeeded to build together. A family she didn't want to see be broken.

 

And she was sincerely afraid that it could happen.

 

Despite her fears, she couldn't help but smile as she saw her husband now alone, and she went in her direction.

 

“Can I know why you're here ?

 

\- I wanted to see you”, she whispered, before embracing her husband, and then kissing him.

 

They smiled to each other, and then, Belle's face became serious.

 

“Can I talk to you ?

 

\- I am listening...”

 

By seeing her disturbed air, Gold knew that something was wrong.

 

“This is about Henry… (He could have said it). I must confess that… I am not really happy that he comes with us, at our home. This is not against him, but, you know, with Gideon, I… I don't want him to have a bad influence on our son.”

 

In this new version of the story, after Emma' death, Gideon was just ten years old, and not twenty-eight, which worked with Belle's age.

 

“I see what you mean. But Belle, you know… Henry is not really good now, after all the things that happened, and what he just learned.”

 

Belle started.

 

“That is to say ? I don't understand.”

 

Gold looked at his wife in the eyes.

 

It wasn't Belle.

 

Not the one he knew, or loved, the one who always believed he could be better than what he was.

 

She wasn't as this afraid ghost in which Fiona turned her _before_ Emma' death, but she was different from the woman she really was.

 

And he missed it.

 

He missed _her_.

 

Without believing to it, he tried to make her appear again. And for that, he had to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath.

 

“What I will tell you is against everything you ever believed, or knew Belle, but… it's the truth.

 

\- Tell-me…

 

\- Neal is Henry's father.”

 

Surprise and shock appeared on Belle's face, who wasn't able to say a word. Gold smiled.

 

“This is very rare that you can be speechless, my love, I am happy that I succeeded to do it after all this tie, he said with humour.

 

\- I… I didn't know, she finally said after some minutes of silence. How do you know it? And are you sure that...”

 

Before waiting her to finish her sentence, the Dark One put from his pocket the paper in which the results of the test were.

 

“Alright, said Belle by seeing this proof she couldn't deny, _alright_. Why did we never know that ?

 

\- Neal didn't know that himself. It happened a long time ago, when he was still out of the town, the mother told him nothing.

 

\- Emma Swan ? The one who came back here, who was locked, and who died ?

 

\- Yes. I think she didn't know that Neal was there.”

 

It wasn't a lie. Not really.

 

“How did you learn that ?

 

\- I had doubts and I asked for the tests. I talked to Neal and he told me that he used to know Emma. He didn't know her name at that time, the wizard lied.”

 

Belle nodded, and Gold thought that it was easy to lie in this town. No one would ever question him.

 

“He tried to kill himself, objected Belle. As…

 

\- As his mother you mean ?

 

His wife nodded, a little ashamed, not understanding why.

 

\- He will be okay if he comes with us, he will get _better_ , Rumple said.”

 

_At least, I hope_ .

 

“What does his mother think about it ?”

 

T he look that Gold send her was so cold that, for a moment, Belle had the feeling to see again the man he used to be.

 

Terrible, cold, hated.

 

_Bad._

 

But it lasted just for a time. The wizard was taken by a great anger.

 

“She lost the right to be his ( _my)_ mother the day she locked him in this hospital. He had a mother before, you know. Her name was Emma Swan. She was his true mother, but she died ( _and he had another mother, who died too_.)”

 

By seeing the surprise and the incomprehension in Belle's look, who didn't understand her husband's anger, this last one regretted for the first time that he didn't kill his mother when he could do it.

 

“And… what about the things Henry say ? The curse, the magic, and all these things. Ruby told me he still believed.

 

\- Don't worry Belle, all of that, it's over, Rumple lied. Henry will soon not believe to these… things.”

 

Belle's reassuring smile may be present, the Dark One couldn't retain a shiver of disgust toward his own actions, and his lie.

 

Oh, how he hated himself…


	11. Part 10 : Confusion.

Neal started when the ghost appeared just next to him, without telling him he would be there. He was reading one of the numerous books his father had about magic, trying to find a way to break the curse.

 

Knowing there was someone next to him but that there still were readers in the library, the young man decided to walk a little, so he could talk with the ghost.

 

Who was Hook.

 

“What I will tell does not only concern you, but also the other, couldn't you try to tell me you're here before appearing ? I don't want to be seen as someone crazy, if someone sees me starting without reason and then talking alone.

 

\-  We will try, just said the pirate, without adding anything else.”

 

(It's useless to say that they didn't take it into account. More as a habit than by wanting to do it.)

 

The other looked at him for a time, trying to understand what was wrong. Since what Henry did, the two men didn't really talk to each other, as Hook didn't come back to see Neal.

 

The ghost stayed silent, a little pensive. He was thinking, and let the silence settle. Strangely, Neal didn't feel any anger any more, as if the flashes he had proved him that, maybe, the pirate changed.

 

The memories were there, he understood. Buried, hidden, and impossible to find.

 

But there.

 

He just had to find a way to find them.

 

Killian seeming not to want to talk this day, Neal went back to where he was before, and he missed the painful look the other man gave on what was around them.

 

The library.

 

Just a normal place for Neal, but which meant more for the pirate. One of the reasons of his presence was that he wanted to see Belle. It was idiot and futile, but he just wanted to have the proof that his friend was okay.

 

He just wanted to be sure that their pain, this pain they had as ghost, if it hadn't have a sense, at least had a purpose. That it wasn't there in vain. And that Belle, her, at least, was happy.

 

As they just couldn't be.

 

Some time after, Belle came finally into the library, with a smile on her lips, smiling and shining.

 

“I am sorry I had been so long outside, but I had to talk to your father.

 

\- You will replace me now ?

 

\- Yes, if you want to go somewhere in the town, at Granny's, or see your father, or… your son, you can, yes.

 

\- Thanks.”

 

And, as he was going to discretely show to Hook to follow him, he saw him who was looking at Belle with a look full of… nostalgia ? It seemed to him, a friendly look, obviously.

 

A s they were alone and out of the shop, Neal turned in the direction of the ghost. This one seemed to be… sad. He didn't need the pirate to say him something to understand the situation.

 

“So… as I just saw it… Belle and you were friends, right ? Unless I am wrong.

 

\- This is that.

 

\- But… it doesn't make sense !

 

\- Why ?”

 

They were both walking, without looking where they were going, and were now not far from the port.

 

“I mean… she is my father's wife.

 

\-  Yes.

 

\- And you hate my father.

 

\- Less than before, but yes, I do.

 

\- So, how can you be friend with my father's wife ?

 

\- I needed time to understand that I was wrong, but yes, we finally became friends.

 

\- This is not really an explanation.”

 

The pirate smiled.

 

“What happened exactly ? I have the impression that you don't tell me everything, just as if… I hadn't been there for a time. What happened to me ?”

 

Killian froze.

 

_You died._

 

_You died, and it had been one of the worst days of my life._

 

He couldn't tell him that.

 

So he preferred to say nothing.

 

This is just when he crossed through Neal that he realized that this last one brusquely stopped.

 

“Neal ? What's wrong ?”

 

He didn't answer. There was something in front of them, something which looked like… but no, he was wrong, that couldn't be that.

 

“Tell me Killian… where is the Jolly Roger ?

 

\- Here, I guess. Why ?”

 

Of course, he still hadn't understand. But it doesn't matter, as Neal takes the thing which is on the enormous thing which is just in front of them.

 

And then, Neal takes it from it, and then he just freezes.

 

Because in front of them, there is the Jolly Roger, not any more as it was before and neither him or Killian succeed to say anything.

 

_§§§§_

 

Just after, it was  of course the pirate who lost his calm, facing it. It wasn't surprising, and even Neal couldn't help but feel bad seeing the former gigantic ship, which was now into pieces, and almost impossible to recognize. 

 

“She dared”, the new dead whistled.

 

It was a cold anger, and the former Lost Boy almost laughed, without knowing why, maybe because to see the pirate angry was something which didn't change, and which took him away from all these crazy things Henry told him.

 

And, as the pirate was getting angry alone, almost talking to himself, Neal tried to calm him, and, by an instinctive movement, he took his hand.

 

B ut,  as he expected that  this last one just met emptiness, during a second, just  _one_ second, he succeeded to take and  _feel_ the pirate's hand in his. But, as they both realized it, surprised, the sensation was gone. 

 

Troubled by what just happened, and never happened before this, they walked away form the other, and said nothing, before the pirate left.

 

Looking at what stayed from the ship, and as he had some memories back, Neal told to himself _what the hell is that…_

 

When the pirate came back to what became their place (where Snow and David lived), everyone went to see him.

 

“So, did you do any progress ? Immediately asked Regina, not seeing the strange air of the ghost.

 

He didn't know what to answer. In fact, he didn't think about it as he was with Neal, he was trying to… talk. Not to break a curse.

 

\- Hey Killian, said Emma with worry, are you okay ?

 

\- Of course Swan.”

 

He immediately saw his former wife raise an eyebrow. Her skill to see lies didn't die with her, apparently, and she wasn't the only one to care about it.

 

“What happened ?

 

\- Nothing, he rapidly answered.

 

His answer provoked some perplex looks.

 

\- If it was the case, Regina said, you wouldn't be that way.

 

\- Can I know, your majesty, why you're interested by what I “live” ? He said with sarcasm.

 

Regina rolled her eyes.

 

\- I was trying to be sympathetic, she replied.

 

\- Something happened, right ? Asked Snow with more tact.

 

The pirate sighted.

 

“Well… the thing is that, for some instants… Neal was able to touch me.”

 

Emma gave a wondering look to Regina, before asking :

 

“Can you precise the sense of “touch” ?

 

\- He tried to take my hand, and, it didn't got through it, he could take it. It didn't last for long, but it happened.”

 

The silence settled.

 

Snow White was the one to talk first :

 

“In fact, you're… more material where you're close to Neal.

 

\- What ?

 

\- We didn't tell you, said Emma, because we didn't understand why, and, it didn't really make sense.

 

\- In fact it does make sense.

 

\- Regina ! Exclaimed Emma.

 

\- He has the right to know what we discovered ! When me and Emma, or when Snow and David are close, it's easier for us to interact with the exterior world, the _real_ world, and to take objects...

 

\- And ?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, annoyed, seeing he didn't understand.

 

(Or was lying to himself.)

 

She decided to be brutal.

 

“Me and Emma. Snow and David. Doesn't it remind you anything ?

 

\- No, said the pirate, obstinate.

 

\- True Love, said Snow, almost with softness.

 

The pirate's head turned in her direction extraordinarily fast.

 

\- No. _No_. that can't be possible. Me and Emma… We…

 

\- Do you really think that True Love can die in two years ? Asked David, more rude than he should have been.

 

\- But, what about the test in the Underworld ?”

 

Hook knew that his story with Emma was dead and buried, as them, but he needed to fight for it, to believe that everything they did hadn't been made in vain.

 

“You never thought that it could be a manipulation by Hades ? To know it, Regina said, me and Emma we did the test. With the hair. It worked.

 

\- I am sorry, Killian, but I think that you and Neal you're…

 

\- I have to go, he said, not even letting the time to Emma to finish her sentence.”

 

This last one sighed by seeing him go, and completely denying what was the exact truth. Regina then decided to go closer to her, as her girlfriend was looking at her with some anger.

 

“What ? Said the former queen.

 

\- You could have been less rude, Regina, replied Emma.

 

\- Someone had to open his eyes ! Do you remember how many time we needed ?”

 

Emma nodded her head ; she smiled, and then she kissed her, showing her that she understood.


	12. Part 11 : Why not ?

The pirate, by instinct, reflex, or simply because of the irony, was now in the Rabbit Hole. And he remembered that, as he was dead, he wouldn't be able to drink anything, and thought about leaving. Before seeing Neal, at the bar, alone, with no one around him.

 

His heart swerved, and he again thought about leaving, right now. And, taken by a new impulsion, he decided to go next to the former Lost Boy. Killian then realized with horror that what they told him was true, for a thing.

 

When he was close to Neal, he could act on the real, and he felt it when he succeeded to sit on the seat next to his friend. If his presence didn't surprise Neal, by seeing that the pirate was _really_ on a seat, he started.

 

“Did I already drink too much, or are you _really_ here, on this chair, just next to me ?

 

\-  You can see it,  _mate_ , I am here, indeed.

 

\-  How can you do that ?

 

\-  I have no idea.

 

_Liar_ .

 

_-_ You're a ghost. Ghosts can't be material, or solid.

 

\- What do you know about that ?

 

\- Until now, I had the experience of it.”

 

They both laughed then, trying to be as discrete as they could. It was difficult, of course, for Neal, in fact, as he already drunk a little. After a time, he was so laughing, that he had to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, in order not to fall. A thing which was insignificant, almost normal.

 

B ut them, they had nothing to do with normality. 

 

Hook immediately shivered, and tried not to be troubled by this contact, and tried not to show it to Neal.

 

“I guess you won't buy me a drink…

 

It was a joke, as ghosts don't need to drink anything. They can (at least, them, they could), but this is not a primordial need (as nothing is, when you're dead).

 

B ut Neal seemed to take it seriously.

 

\- You can finish my glass, if you want.

 

\- Isn't someone going to find it weird ? That a glass gets empty, without someone who holds it.

 

Neal had a look on the rest of the room, and smiled.

 

\- They are all drunk, I don't think that they will notice anything.

 

T he pirate shrugged, and drunk the rest of the glass down in one. Then, he smiled too.

 

\- Rhum ? He asked, knowing already the answer.

 

\- I guess you contaminated me”, Neal said with irony.

 

He didn't know what was happening, nor what he was doing. He didn't understand himself, nor why he was reacting that way facing Hook. He (in a way) stole his mother from him and tried to kill his father.

 

He shouldn't have appreciated him, nor even found him sympathetic, nor even _attractive_.

 

W hen he realized what he just thought about, Neal almost choked on as he was drinking. Okay, he wasn't fine, but  _really_ not fine.

 

It should be the alcohol.

 

Yes, surely, it was the alcohol.

 

_§§§§_

 

They were outside, walking, with no real purpose.

 

“What were you doing, alone, in this bar ? Except drinking.

 

\- I was thinking about… some things.”

 

_I was thinking about you_ . It's the thing he didn't dare to say.

 

As he was walking, Killian was looking at him, trying to understand why he was immaterial again when the other man was far from him. He forced himself to do what he stopped himself to do before, thinking about what they told him before.

 

What if…

 

_What if they were right ?_

 

No, it wasn't possible, it had no sense.

 

But then, the more he was thinking about it, the more it meant something. And it made him see things in a different way. There, he realized that, if all of it was true, everything he did, he had been wrong to do it.

 

H e was thinking about something particular : Neverland.

 

Maybe that Emma hadn't been the good target…

 

Internally, he burst into laugher, a sad and sinister laugh.

 

_Oh,_ what an idiot he had been, if it was right !

 

Everything he lived, decided, chose,  _felt_ hadn't have any more the same sense, and  _there_ , he really burst into laugher.

 

“What is it so funny ?

 

\- Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

\- Well, in that case, why are you laughing ?”

 

_Because I had been an idiot. That I understood nothing about what was happening._

 

_That I believed that Emma was my happy ending, as it may be you._

 

And he finally understood the subtle allusions (most of the time) of Snow and David, but also his constant need to be next to Neal.

 

_Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT !_

 

Neal wasn't an idiot, he understood that the pirate wasn't fine.

 

T his one stopped laughing, and, if he wasn't crying, he really seemed to be miserable.

 

A new time, Neal didn't understand himself, but he wasn't interested about it now, he wasn't thinking about the how and the why. He was acting.

 

And, apparently, his former enemy, and probable friend needed help. Instead of talking, he just put an arm of Killian's shoulder, until this one raised up his head and looked at him.

 

T hey both froze, and it was as if time stopped.

 

(Which was, literally speaking, true.)

 

After some seconds, they understood that there was something strange and wrong, that is to say that they were close to each other.

 

Really close.

 

 _Too_ close, and it should have made them move away. But of course, it didn't happen.

 

(It wouldn't have been interesting then.)

 

They weren't moving, and maybe that in a romance, they would have been more close and then, they would have kissed.

 

It didn't happen.

 

(It would have been too easy.)

 

But the fact is that, unconsciously, they both thought about it, looking at each other, without moving, until the pirate came back to the reality. And he understood that it had been since a too long time that they were looking at each other that way.

 

“I… I have to go.

 

\- Yes, me too.”

 

And they both left each other, with a great feeling of regret.


	13. Part 12 : Memories

They were right.

 

It hurt him to admit him, but the others, Snow and all the ghosts (except Zelena who didn't care about that, and hadn't been there when they talked about it).

 

His feelings for Neal Cassidy finally evolved with time, and he needed many days to understand it. It had been difficult for him to go from the vision of  _Baelfire_ , Milah's son and adolescent, to the one of  _Neal Cassidy_ , an adult who was his friend, and who could be more than that.

 

W ho could have been, if things had been different.

 

He was seeing it, as he was looking at the two other couples of ghost who were with him, and he saw that what they could do, he could do it to. That is to say, being material again, and take objects.

 

But only when he was with Neal.

 

The thing he wanted to know now, is that if Neal understood it or not.

 

During this day, this one was also asking questions to himself, and he decided to talk to the only people in this town who could understand him : Ruby and Dorothy. He asked them if he could see them, as he wanted to talk about what happened the day before.

 

(Or about what didn't happen.)

 

“So, tell me Neal, said Ruby, arriving at the Granny's with Dorothy. What's wrong ?

 

_Oh, nothing, I kind of flirted with a ghost yesterday._

 

It wasn't that, not really, but it was close to what happened.

 

\- I have a problem, he immediately announced.

 

\- We kind of understood it, said Dorothy.

 

\- Or you wouldn't have called us, continued Ruby.

 

\- That's why friends are there, concluded the other woman.

 

\- Thank you.”

 

Neal took a deep breath, and told them more or less the last evening, not talking about the… fantastic or “ghostly” details, just talking about normal things.

 

“And with Henry, are things okay ? Asked Dorothy before answering to his questions. Neal gave a her a shining smile.

 

\-  Yes. My dad, Belle and Gideon perfectly accepted  him, and I think that the mayor won't be a problem for us, as Henry doesn't talk any more about magic or curses.

 

\- And about what happened to you yesterday, well, hum… nothing really happened, said Ruby, with a clear disappointment in the voice.

 

\- Exactly. What did you want to happen ?

 

\- I don't know… something more… interesting, more pithy.”

 

A s Dorothy was laughing, Neal rolled his eyes.

 

“In fact, you want to know if you're interested by him or not.”

 

The conversation continued on that during a time, and Neal had no answer to his questions, but at least, it helped him to talk about it. The conversation then was about Emma ; and it allowed Neal to ask an important question.

 

“Do you where she lived before coming there ?

 

\- I have some names in mind, yes. In Arizona, in Boston, also in New York for a time, and in Tallahassee, I think.”

 

Neal immediately froze, and, as he had his answer, he told them he had things to do, and he left, before feeling bad.

 

He ran as fast as he could, far from the restaurant.

 

It was true.

 

All of it, it was true.

 

Memories were now in his head, taking their right place.

 

Finally, he felt being himself.

 

_Tallahassee. Dreamcatcher. Necklace with a swan._

 

He remembered.

 

He remembered Emma, and his life with her, and how he betrayed her. He remembered everything, until he fell in the portal in the direction of the Enchanted Forest.

 

He loved Emma Swan. Today, he didn't really know where he was, but he was at least sure of that. He loved her, and Henry really was his son.

 

When he was sure of being alone, he shouted :

 

“Emma ! EMMA !”

 

She appeared then, surprised, and he smiled.

 

“I remember ! _I remember._ ”

 

And, with tears in her eyes, she had a sad smile.

 

“You remember me ?

 

_\- Yes.”_

 

And then, she finally was able to find him again, as in the past.

 

_§§§§_

 

They talked together about their common past, before talking about the main question : the curse.

 

“What are we doing now ?

 

\- Talk with your father.

 

\- I did ! He doesn't know more about it than I do.

 

\- Try again, she suggested.”

 

He nodded his head, ready to leave, when she asked him :

 

“Do you love Hook ?

 

\- What about you, he replied, do you love Regina ?

 

She smiled.

 

\- Yes. What is your answer ?

 

\- I don't know...”

 

As he was with his father, things were more complicated, without him knowing why. Memories were still trying to take their place again, and, according to Emma, some of them were still missing, as the worst of them, obviously.

 

Neal rapidly explained what he remembered, expecting his father to tell him the other things. He didn't understand what was happening as he saw his hands trembling.

 

“You don't understand Neal. You have no idea of what really happened.

 

\- What else ?

 

\- Bad things. _Really_ bad things.

 

\-  I know for Neverland.

 

\- You don't know what happened then. I died. I died in order to save you from Pan.

 

\- You died as a hero ?

 

\- Does it surprise you ?

 

\- Yes. A little. How did you come back ?

 

\- That's the problem. _You died_ , to save me. And, then, my mom brought you back.

 

\-  I… I  _died_ ?

 

\-  Yes.

 

\- But...”

 

And then maybe that the potion his father used on it finally worked, and that all of it helped him remember again.

 

H e remembered that he died.

 

He remembered everything now.

 

And Emma was dead…

 

It's just there that all the horror of the situation appeared to him.

 

Emma appeared immediately next to him, and Gold started. She was smiling, this terribly sad smile. Neal looked at her with horror ; since he remembered, his spirit was every-time in a perpetual fog. It's just there that he realized finally that Emma, the woman he loved, was _dead_.

 

And that she wouldn't come back.

 

“I am sorry Emma… for what happened to you.

 

\- I told you it would be harsh. I am sorry for what happened to you too.

 

\- So, I died… and then… you were with Hook.

 

\- I get married with him.

 

\- WHAT ?

 

Emma smiled by seeing that the apparent jealousy on Neal's face was against her.

 

\- I will let you alone, said Gold.

 

\- And then, I died, and our story died too, after two years.

 

\- Only two years ?

 

\- I guess we were both wrong...”

 

Neal just nodded.

 

_§§§§_

 

“How did it happen ? You and Regina ?

 

A magnificent smile appeared on Emma' lips, and Neal didn't doubt any more. She was happy, as much as a dead people or a ghost could be.

 

\- You love her, he said.

 

A new light appeared in Emma' eyes.

 

\- You don't know how much.

 

\- When ?

 

\- After we died, me and Killian, we became more and more far from the other, instead of being closer. And it became more and more worst : I thought that, at least, she wouldn't be able to steal it from us. But it wasn't the case. It had been the contrary.

 

\- And Regina had been for you.

 

\- Yes. She talked with me, a lot, and we became closer, in another way.

 

\- I don't want to know the details…

 

\- It took us a time to understand it… as for you, I think.

 

\- What do you mean ?

 

\- You know what I mean.

 

\-  No.

 

\- Liar !

 

Neal rolled his eyes, and Emma smiled to him.

 

\- You have to ask yourself a question, she said.

 

\- Which one ?

 

\- What do I want to have with him ? This is how I understood what I really wanted.”

 

And she let him alone, lost in his thoughts, and in his desires.

 

Y es, he really didn't know where he was.

 

His following discussion with Snow didn't really help. Especially after that he talked to her about what he felt these last days. And then, he saw her crooked grin, meaning “I-told-you-I-was-right”.

 

“Don't tell me that I was wrong, right ? I had this with Emma. The other one's smile became wilder.

 

\- You know, I said nothing. And you could have worst with Regina. She would probably tell you that your heart problems don't matter, and that we have a town to save.”

 

Neal had to admit that he didn't really think about this curse, not as his father was looking for a way to end it. They knew how, but had no way to do it. They would have to kill the Black Fairy, but her wand disappeared, so she still was immortal.

 

Their problem was endless.

 

“Maybe, but her, she is probably getting laid with Emma right now, in this moment.

 

\-  I really  _don't_ want _to_ know what my daughter may do with her now… Sincerely, I  _don't_ want to.”

 

T hey both burst into laughter, and Snow gave him an advice, to go to see Hook, and to talk to him. According to her, it would have been easier if it had been the case since the beginning.

 

Neal pretty agreed with her… if only it had been that simple.


	14. Part 13 : Yes and no.

Neal was stressed. Clearly.

 

(In fact, he wasn't the only one.)

 

This time, he wasn't walking, just sitting down, next to the pirate. It was the first time he saw him since he had his memories back, and it was weird for him. Because he understood now why he wanted to trust him, even by knowing what he did to him.

 

Because they finally talked, and with what happened recently, with his new memories, Neal didn't know what to think, nor how to act.

 

But finally, he was sure of something.

 

During the second Neverland, they really acted like idiots. The more ironic was that the pirate understood it first. Maybe that he understood some things.

 

Too bad that Neal died after that…

 

Well, they couldn't know that at that time.

 

Hook, on his side, wasn't better than him. Snow (who definitely adored interfere between them), told him that she talked with Neal, without telling him where the conversation brought them. Same thing with Emma and Regina : when he told them where he was going, Regina's teasing smile kind of affected him.

 

It wasn't really the war between them, but she still loved to provoke him a little. It was funny, most of the time. But not always.

 

Not there, when she suggested that he was leaving them to go on a date.

 

Whereas it was just supposed to be a talk with a friend.

 

He, of course, convinced no one.

 

Not himself, nor the other.

 

(Oh, and of course, he never knew that there had been gambles about him and Neal.

 

Luckily for him, by the way.)

 

An exterior observer would have probably qualified them as inexperienced adolescents, who they were, in a way. Their problem was communication, a thing the other already told them about. It was more flagrant _now_ that they were just in front of the fait accompli.

 

In fact, it was Hook who, without wanting it, triggered everything, deciding to go.  A thing Neal didn't really accept, and the ghost saw with surprise his arm being grasped, as his interlocutor couldn't say a word. 

 

And Emma' question came again to his mind.

 

_What do I want to have now with him ?_

 

The immediate answer seemed really simple.

 

_Kiss him_ .

 

A thing he decided to do… some seconds after.

 

Because in his head, many things were swirling.

 

Doubts.

 

Fear.

 

A little hope, too.

 

Until he decided to chuck everything in.

 

_To the hell with it._

 

And his mouth finally crashed on the pirate's, as if it was something he wanted to do since forever.

 

Or since a long time.

 

Since when, he didn't know, but the pirate, who first was for him _the man I hate_ , became then _the man who wants to be with my ex-girlfriend_ and was now _the one who saved my son and that I want to kiss_.

 

Yes, all of it was problematic, and strange.

 

And this kiss lasted, lasted, lasted… really for a long time. Apparently, none of them wanted this to stop, until Neal moved away in order to breath… and that he realized he kissed a ghost.

 

_Oh, dammit._

 

Fear arrived then, and it became stronger than the rest, as the fact that it had been great, and the moment immediately broke, whereas it had been perfect just before.

 

Obviously, as it was done, Neal was the one who ran, again. It wasn't really the first time, but maybe the last.

 

The pirate had a sad smile.

 

Would Neal ever stop one day to flee from him ?

 

By seeing the young man still alive leaving him, and, feeling a familiar pain in his heart, the pirate had a thought he never had before, and that concluded a certain time of reflection.

 

_I agree, they are right, finally. I love him._

 

The fact that he had been able to kiss him, as it was impossible according to any logic proved it strongly. Except that Neal was afraid, and that he was the one who ran, this time.

 

The pirate sighed. Would he never have luck in love ?

 

_So… who can fix the broken heart of a poor forsaken pirate ?_

 

Yes, in his moments of depression, he liked to be quite melodramatic.

 

_§§§§_

 

As Hook was kind of depressed, and that Neal was running in order to escape his own feelings, some people, in another place, were having fun. When Neal referred about what Emma and Regina could do in the privacy, he didn't know how right he was.

 

Indeed, when you have nothing to do, you do what you can do, and if the ghosts were immaterial most of the time toward the world of the living, between them, it wasn't the case. Which, some years ago, leaded to awkward situations.

 

And, according to Snow, it wasn't over.

 

The awkward moment itself, she was leaving it now, as she was with her daughter and her former step-mother ( _no_ , it _wasn't_ weird, she tried to persuade herself), just talking about things, and also talking about the curse.

 

And the former princess was more and more thinking about leaving this place, because of the sexual tension more than obvious present between the two woman who were facing each other.

 

“I think that I will let the two of you alone...”

 

Regina addressed her a thankful look, as Emma didn't really pay attention to her departure.

 

“I think that finally, your mother is more subtle that she seems to be, the former queen whispered.

 

\- Hum… what ?” Asked Emma, who didn't really listen to her, looking at her intensely.

 

Regina sighed, and then decided to enjoy the time Snow let to them, and she came closer to Emma.

 

“Can I know what you're...”

 

Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence, the other woman deciding to make her shut up by kissing her. The blonde smiled and embraced her.

 

“I see what she meant.

 

\- Shut up, right ?”

 

The Saviour smiled again. The thing is that they needed it, a moment just for them, in this complete disaster.

 

“How many time do we have ?

 

\- I don't know, and I don't care… and don't stop, said the brunette to the princess, who began to take off her clothes.

 

\- At your command, you majesty, said Emma, smiling.”

 

(It was quick, but when you knew how many time they needed before it to find each other…)

 

Then she stopped the protests of the other woman by kissing her again. Here, they were no one, not queen, nor princess, nor Saviour.

 

Just Emma and Regina.

 

But it didn't stop the young woman from reminding the former statue of her lover, just for the joke.

 

But, only some seconds after that, Regina stopped thinking about it, as the blonde was kissing her again.

 

Internally, she thanked Snow for being delicate enough to leave and understand that they _really_ needed time for themselves, especially with what there was during that moment.

 

That I to say that know, nothing was changing.

 

Luckily, it finally evolved.

 

_§§§§_

 

Some time after that, the two women dressed again, not wanting to be surprised in this outfit (or, it would be more precise, in this lack of outfit) by the other ghosts.

 

As they were walking in town, hand in hand, and almost relieved, despite the situation, they didn't know that, at the same moment, Neal and his father were trying to find a way to resolve the situation. So it would not be that insurmountable.


	15. Part 14 : Don't fail any more.

If there was something that Neal didn't want to talk about with his father, it was his feelings. In general, of course. But now, there was two things that the young man didn't want to evoke with his father which were linked ; his feeling  _and_ the pirate.

 

So, the explosive cocktail  _feelings for Killian Jones_ was  _not_ a thing he wanted to talk about with Gold. And, as they were thinking about a way to break the curse, Neal decided to shut up. Tell him nothing seemed to be the best option even if he would have wanted to talk about it with someone alive.

 

A person alive who would be an  _adult_ , of course.

 

(When he tried to talk about it to Henry, this one just burst into laughter without being able to stop.

 

Because, according to him, it was absurd.

 

At first sight.

 

And even if you thought about it, it still was.

 

But it did have a sense.)

 

Ruby and Dorothy accepted to listen to him, but they didn't understand him as much as Belle could. So, that's why, when he stopped working, he went to see his “step-mother” (younger than him, especially if you took into account Neverland), with the idea of talking about this crazy story.

 

If Belle lost some characteristics that made of her who she was before the curse, she didn't change so much.

 

But the talk they had didn't really help her.

 

In fact, it seemed that _talk_ wouldn't solve their problems, finally.

 

His story was endless, to confess to himself his feelings was complicated ; to do it to Belle took time, but he did it.

 

Do it to Hook would be impossible and would have no interest.

 

He was in love with a _ghost_ : their story wouldn't work, if it ever was able to exist.

 

Fate never was his friend.

 

_§§§§_

 

Not think about it any more. It was his obsession of the day, and he finally was able to talk with his father.

 

Not about that, but about magic.

 

“How can we take off this damn bracelet ?

 

\- I can't, I don't have the magic for it…

 

\- I think I know how.”

 

The two men started, by seeing who was there.

 

Regina.

 

Because of the habit, they weren't afraid, and they succeeded to be themselves again.

 

“That would help us a lot, said Gold, but I would have appreciated that you told us that _before_.

 

Neal and the ghost both rolled their eyes.

 

\- Dad, we don't have time for your quarrels, right ? Regina, what do you know ?

 

\- When I succeeded to be more or less material again, I came to my vault, with Emma, so I would search for objects that could help us. I found one.

 

\-  You don't have it with you ?

 

\- No, we have to go to it, but me, I can't take it.

 

\- I come with you, said Neal, ready to go.”

 

He was tired of this situation, he wanted to do something, act, be useful. Regina continued to talk.

 

“Snow and David are in the Black Fairy's house, searching things in it, to find her wand. As it is the only thing that can kill her.

 

\- What if she realizes it ?

 

\- Well… just know that… one of the fairies' wand that you have, maybe… disappeared. Emma made an exact double of the wand, I think that even her will believe it's the real wand.

 

\- She can do magic ?

 

\- Yes.

 

\- And act on the real ? Even if you're ghosts ?

 

\- I won't tell you how we discovered it. But yes, under some conditions, we can act on things.”

 

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow, surprised. Neal blushed, thinking about his own experience, and an awkward silence settled.

 

“Are you going there ? Finally asked Neal.

 

\- Yes.”

 

They came back then after a time, victorious, and with the object that would take off the bracelet that stopped Gold's magic. On their side, Snow and her husband came back too with the precious wand.

 

All the ghosts were in the back of the shop, with Gold and Neal, as Henry was at home with Belle and Gideon.

 

“We need a good plan, said Zelena. Something she won't expect.

 

\-  The only way we end this curse, is to kill her, answered Gold. With her wand.

 

\- She broke the rules of magic, she has all the powers possible, and she defeated you, remarked Emma. You can't just go in front of her with her wand, she will stop you again.

 

\- It has to be me, understood then Neal. She won't be suspicious, if it's me.

 

\- You can't use magic, replied Hook.

 

\- I can, said Gold. I can change this wand into a weapon.

 

\- You could change it into a sword ?

 

\- Yes.

 

\- We also need to stop her from doing magic…

 

\- We can do it, said Snow and David.”

 

Their faces were cold, and they had in their arms their dead son, who became a ghost. To get revenge on her would make them feel better.

 

“And she has to come her...”

 

They all turned in Zelena' direction, who just said these words, with surprise.

 

“She has to know that magic had been used. She will feel it, if it's the case, no ?

 

\- I think yes.

 

\- Well, in that case… she will come there, and Neal will be able to fight against her, and kill her without any witnesses.

 

\-  We all agree ? Asked finally Emma.”

 

T hey nodded their head.

 

_§§§§_

 

The plan rapidly began.

 

Snow and Charming rapidly found the fairy, who, the smile on her lips, was leaving the jail, where Blue was, that she must saw, and maybe torture a little. A cold and evil smile appeared on the face of the two ghosts.

 

This woman was a monster, probably worst than everything they had to fight before this day. Even Hades was almost nothing in comparison, he, at least, had kind of a humanity.

 

Not her.

 

She chose darkness, forever. And she destroyed their life, their happy ending. The fairy killed their son, made Emma commit suicide, and almost succeeded to destroy Henry.

 

This day, she would pay.

 

And soon, her smile would be erased from her face.

 

Fiona was happy of her day, her “visit” to Blue Fairy, who was nothing now, had been really good for her. She was looking around her, seeing no dangers, even if magic was around her.

 

B ut after all, she  _was_ magic, it wasn't surprising that this last one was always next to her. She didn't understand what happened to her when someone put on her a bracelet that she knew too well.

 

There was no one with her, and if she became suspicious toward her son and thought that he was there,  _invisible_ , she already knew it wasn't possible. Her son hadn't have any magic, she knew it.

 

It didn't make disappear the damn bracelet she had on her arm; and she began, slowly, but surely, to panic…

 

She didn't hear the laugh of the two ghosts, both happy that their plan worked.

 

When Regina looked at her phone and saw a message from her friend, she smiled, and told the other what happened.

 

They all sighed with relief.

 

For now, everything was fine.


	16. Part 15 : Victory

As they were sure that the fairy couldn't act any more, the other organized themselves to realize the rest of their plan. The ghosts, knowing that they were useless now, decided to go. Zelena came to see her daughter, a thing she did since almost six years.

 

David and Snow were now with Ruby ; she couldn't see them, of course, and they were looking at her as she was with Dorothy.

 

Regina and Emma were with Henry, as he seemed to get better, drawing and writing.

 

Hook was the only one who stayed, as Gold was ready to cast the spell on the wand ; once it was done, the sorcerer decided to go.

 

“Be careful Neal, he said, despite it.

 

\- Is it dark magic ?

 

\- Yes.”

 

Neal nodded his head. He could accept it.

 

Even he hated magic, this time, he had no choice.

 

And his father cast the spell.

 

Not him.

 

And if he had to do it, right. Destroy evil by using evil ways.

 

Neal was waiting, with the sword in his hand, waiting for the fairy to come.

 

When the door opened, he expected everything.

 

Except what happened next.

 

_§§§§_

 

“I am sorry I came without calling, but...”

 

The young woman immediately stopped, by seeing what Neal was handing, and the position in which he was. Defensive, ready to attack.

 

W ith a sword.

 

Belle gave him a look both interrogative and scared. She didn't understand.

 

In fact, she was _afraid_ to understand this.

 

But she wanted to be sure.

 

“Neal… can I know what you're doing ?”

 

_Bloody hell._

 

Explain all this story was impossible.

 

B ecause she wouldn't believe it, and even if the curse was weaker, it would change nothing. Belle was too rational to believe in magic.

 

Clearly, he was in a bad situation, and according to the closed and inquisitor face of his step-mother, he knew he would live a bad moment, if he didn't explain himself, right now.

 

He rolled his eyes by seeing that Hook stopped himself with difficulty, despite what was happening, from bursting into laughter.

 

“Deserter, he muttered.”

 

It just made the hysterical laughter of the pirate be louder.

 

The librarian crossed her arms.

 

“Explain me what you're doing here, with a sword in your hand, looking as someone who is going to fight.”

 

Neal smiled to him, and both blessed and cursed Belle's ignorance.

 

“I can't tell you.”

 

Belle started and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

 

“You can't tell me the truth ?”

 

Neal sighed. What could he say ?

 

_There is a curse, Belle._

 

_If everything is wrong in town, it's because of it._

 

_There is a curse, and people died because of it._

 

_Emma died._

 

_Regina._

 

_Snow._

 

_David._

 

_Zelena (even if I don't really miss her)._

 

_Hook._

 

_There is a curse, and people died, trying to destroy it._

 

_There is a curse, and me and papa, we are trying to fix things._

 

“Belle _…_ do you trust me ?”

 

Did she trust him ? She thought.

 

_Of course._

 

“Obviously.

 

\- Then, I will ask you not to ask me any question. And to leave, and let me.

 

\-  I...” 

 

She hesitated. During more than a second, she did hesitate. And then she saw the young man's look, and knew she couldn't do that to him. She trusted him.

 

So, she decided to shut up, understanding that maybe, the situation was more worrying that it seemed to be.

 

She left.

_§§§§_

 

“Well played, said the pirate, with an admiring look.

 

\- Thanks. I would want you to leave.

 

The pirate had a movement of recoil.

 

\- Why ?

 

Neal himself didn't know it.

 

\- I need to be alone, facing her.

 

This asking was absurd, and he knew it ; he didn't know why, but he just needed it. As if he was afraid that the fairy could see the ghost.

 

Which did no sense.

 

(Or he was just afraid to be distracted by his presence.)

 

The ghost left, and, some minutes after, Fiona entered.

 

Neal smiled.

 

“Madam Mayor...”

 

She didn't return him his smile.

 

_§§§§_

 

The fairy immediately felt the use of magic, and she became pale when it happened, understanding what it meant. She wasn't  invulnerable.  _Someone_ knew how do magic.

 

A nd she would soon figure out who.

 

By seeing her grand-son in front of her, with a sword, she almost burst into laughter. Not by humour, or in order to answer to his ironic salutation.

 

_Because she already won_ . She defeated Gold, the Dark One ; the immortal was able to do nothing. How could he defeat her ?

 

She was confident.

 

Everything would be okay.

 

But there was something she didn't understand before, and she didn't see coming it.

 

Neal remembered.

 

It was the only explanation.

 

“So, you know ?

 

\- It doesn't seem to surprise you.

 

She smiled. Right. The masks just fell, and they stopped playing games. Serious things could begin.

 

She wouldn't talk a lot. The only thing she had to say, is that this fight was pointless. The fairy wasn't stupid, she took a weapon with her. A sword, like him, as she didn't want to use a modern weapon.

 

I t didn't interest her.

 

“You know that this sword can do nothing against me ? I mean… I am immortal, and as your father, there is one thing that can kill me, and that is certainly not this thing.”

 

Neal shook his head. His grand-mother was so arrogant ! She couldn't imagine one second that her son could have betrayed her, nor that he could be stronger than her.

 

He didn't answer, and decided to attack her, without telling her, and she immediately blocked, and a ferocious fight began between the two of them. And it lasted some minutes.

 

N eal knew perfectly how to fight, and Fiona learned it too during centuries, and knowing that none of them could use magic, they were equal. Occupied to fight, Neal didn't see that Hook came back to see him fight, afraid about what would happen next.

 

Finally, he succeeded to disarm her, and he had a sight of relief.

 

It was over. Everything was over. In her same arrogant smile, Fiona looked at him, not understanding that the true end would be her death.

 

“Tell me… you didn't ask to yourself what kind of magic had been used there ? Nor what this sword could have been before ?”

 

A light appeared in the fairy's look, and she understood. Her look changed, full of fear and she tried to run.

 

Too late. Neal just attacked her again, and he skewered her with the sword right in the heart.

 

The fairy fell on the ground, dead.

 

Atrociously relieved and exhausted, Neal fell on the knees.

 

It was over.

 

Finally.


	17. Part 16 : And after ?

The wave of magic crossed the town, touching all the inhabitants, even the ghosts, and they breathed more easily, understanding what happened.

 

Archie started when all his memories, his _real_ memories came back into his head, and he felt bad. Really, really bad, and he understood many things. He clenched his fist, and he became pale.

 

He had been wrong, so, so wrong !

 

He knew then that everything he did before had just been a mistake, and that he was one of the responsible of this disaster.

 

He never felt as miserable as during this day.

 

And he wasn't the only one.

 

Ruby was working when her perception of the things suddenly changed, and surprise and shock made her let the objects she had fall. She began to tremble when she realized that what she believed as true wasn't.

 

_And Snow ?_

 

She wasn't there, not any more, separated from Emma, just as the Black Fairy wanted.

 

And she was dead.

 

Just as Snow was…

 

She remembered then what Henry told her, about his family, who was dead, and she fell on the ground, crying.

 

_I am sorry Snow._

 

At that moment, Snow White really regretted that she was a ghost…

 

This day, one of the strongest regrets of the inhabitants of the town was that they all abandoned Henry Mills to his fate, and that they never believed him, and never listened to him when he called for help.

 

The awakening was brutal for some of them, seeming as a bucked of water on the head. They all had the impression to wake up after a party, and having a great hangover.

 

Except that the party itself was more a nightmare than something else.

 

The day wasn't easy for everyone.

 

Blue woke up with a start, when she had again her memories back, and she stayed on the ground, stupefied. She trembled too, and she had a grimace of disgust by looking at herself. Her body wasn't really in a good state, after what Fiona did to her.

 

Her clothes were also in shreds, just as her spirit, in fact, and she needed many time before she was herself again.

 

She stayed there, shocked, immobile, conditioned by years of suffering and submission to this monster that the mayor was. If there was something she would have wanted to forget, it was these memories, there. She wanted to vomit, but she was also hungry, and exhausted.

 

She had to go out.

 

A wave of remorse crossed her when she understood that a part of this madness was her fault, that she was the one who made the bad choices in the past. She looked at herself again, and could just say to herself that maybe she deserved it.

 

_I want to go_ .

 

Could she ? Had she the right to do it ?

 

What she lived there, she remembered it, and knew that she would never talk about it.

 

What the Black Fairy did to her…

 

She never so much wanted to forget something.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ruby was still crying, comforted by her girlfriend.

 

Snow was looking at it, without being able to do anything, powerless. She was crying too. With joy. Relief. And sadness. She missed her friend, and she felt a selfish joy because of the idea that Red remembered and suffered as she did.

 

But she was also sad for her.

 

They won, after all this time, it's true.

 

But the taste of victory never seemed to be so bitter.

 

_§§§§_

 

Belle also was hit as the other, and things weren't good. She was thinking about what Neal could have the intention to do, and saw herself as being idiot for accepting to let him alone. Something wrong would happen, she had the intuition of that.

 

Some time, she thought about going to the shop, so she would understand this story, what was happening, and also that Neal talks to her, that he trusts her. And maybe that she wanted to reason him.

 

She ignored that she was one of the people in town in who he trusted more.

 

“Mom… are you okay ?

 

Belle turned in the direction of her son, and smiled. Gideon really was one of her greatest joy, and she could just smile every time she saw him. He was an adorable child, and she really didn't want to see him grow up.

 

\- Yes, darling, I am okay.”

 

She had books in her hands, that she was putting away, as she had nothing else to do. Some seconds after, she let them fall on the ground, as her son was calling her, worried, not understanding what was happening.

 

_Oh_ .

 

She remembered.

 

She remembered, and it wasn't pleasant.

 

Really not.

 

Belle's body began also to tremble, and horror submerged her.

 

_Oh no…_

 

There were things she was sure of before.

 

Magic doesn't exist, her world is normal, and nothing will ever change.

 

All of that just disappeared.

 

As she put one of her hands on her cheek, she realized that she was trying. She didn't really remember the things before the curse, just that her husband defeated the Black Fairy, and gave back Gideon' heart and…

 

She froze. Her husband lied to her. But he tried to protect Henry from Fiona, so maybe, just _maybe_ that he didn't entirely fall.

 

And she remembered something else, something terrible.

 

Emma was dead.

 

In all the things that could be true in the curse, she would have sincerely wanted that it wasn't this.

 

_§§§§_

 

“MOM !”

 

She started, and turned in Gideon' direction. She threw herself on him, and embraced him in her arms. As he was ten years in this version of the story, and that Fiona' spell didn't disappear, he remembered nothing, and in a way, it was better.

 

He was afraid too, terribly afraid. His mother seemed to be terrified, with no apparent reason, and he didn't understand.

 

“What is happening ?

 

\- I don't know, Gideon, she lied, I don't know.”

 

The first thing that came at her mind was _there was a curse_. The second, _it had been broken._ The third, _Emma and the other died_.

 

And the last,  _Neal is alive_ .

 

Then, she froze again, remembering what happened at the shop.

 

_And he knows._

 

She had to talk to him.

 

As he saw the ravaged face's of Belle, he almost wanted that she remembered nothing.

 

And Belle read on his face the answers of her questions.

 

He broke the curse.

 

And the other, Emma' family…

 

“They are dead, right ?”

 

Neal nodded, and Belle came into his arms, and she began to cry again.

 

“I am sorry, he whispered, I am sorry, I am sorry.

 

\- You know what ? She answered after a while. Despite all of it, Neal, I am happy to see you again.”

 

And there, he remembered that, from her point of view, he was dead since a long time. He smiled.

 

“I am happy to see you too again Belle.

 

Behind her, the pirate was smiling, and Neal smiled too, in return.

 

And after ?


	18. Epilogue : Come back.

Belle wanted to shout. Neal told her what happened, and if she admired his courage, the fact is that things weren't good. Henry's fate, at first, that she already knew, but it horrified her now that she knew the truth.

 

And about her husband… she didn't know what to think about it. She felt betrayed, for what he did, to her, but not only. But, on the other side, she admired him for fighting against him mother, even when the fight was pointless, and that he accepted to risk to loose his family to be able to break the curse.

 

When Gold appeared in front of her, she decided to forgive him, and ran into his arms. He did mistakes, but tried to fix them. It was a good beginning.

 

Rapidly, people learned that Neal killed the Black Fairy, and broke the curse. And they rapidly recognized him as a hero, who he was. But he didn't care.

 

He was looking at the ghosts, just there, who weren't desperate there, but didn't really seem to be happy either. But they were relieved, despite it.

 

 _Revenged_.

 

Snow and David are there, with their son, and it's there only that Neal understands all the things that they lost, and he thinks it's unfair.

 

There is things that will never be fixed, lives had be broken, and at this moment Neal says to himself that even the victory against Fiona won't change it.

 

The ghosts are there, alone. _Blocked._

 

Neal would want to help them, but he can do nothing for them. Some things don't change, and, according to Neal, the state of the ghosts can considered as it.

 

And suddenly, things change, and a strange man appear in front of them, smiling.

 

Neal recognizes him immediately. He is Zeus, the king of the gods, that he already saw during his time in the Olympus.

 

He salutes the ghosts too, and Neal is not even surprised, and what is in him now, it's the anger.

 

_What is he doing there_ ?

 

But he is not the one who talked the first.

 

“Who are you ?

 

\- He is Zeus, the king of the gods, said Hook, answering to Emma.

 

\- Why are you here ?

 

The question was coming from Snow, but Zelena didn't let him answer.

 

\- Why didn't you interfere ? You did nothing for us.

 

\- Your world doesn't concern the gods, we didn't interfere then. You did it goodly by yourself.

 

\- To what price ! Neal whistled.

 

\- If I am here, it's because I know that I had been wrong. I came because you succeeded to destroy this immortal fairy. I came to thank you. And for something else.

 

They all looked at him surprisingly.

 

\- You, he said to the ghosts, you did what you thought being fair. You fought bravely, and you died for this. And even after death, you never stopped.

 

\-  What do you mean ?

 

\- Your unfinished business is over. Now, you can go to the Olympus.

 

The ghosts felt kind of a warm and a good feeling invading them as the way to the Olympus was allowed for them.

 

But, before they left, Neal talked.

 

“Wait !

 

They looked at him, surprised.

 

\- I want to ask you something.

 

\- What ?

 

\- Henry… he has to seem ! Everyone had to see them ! And to talk to them. Because they all died for the town, and I don't want it for being done in vain. They have to at least say goodbye.

 

Z eus nodded his head.

 

\- Alright.”

 

_§§§§_

 

After the ghosts saw most of the people of the town, Neal made them come to see Henry.

 

When he saw his father, Henry immediately threw himself in his arms, happy, and smiling ; then, he moved away.

 

“You did it, you broke the curse, you… 

 

Then, he stopped, and Neal turned back. The ghosts were there. Henry's look was now on Emma.

 

“Mom ?

 

And then, he began to run. And the Saviour, crying, had now him in her arms.

 

\- I am proud of you Henry, I am so proud of you.

 

\- We all are, continued Regina, as her son embraced her, and the two woman both embraced their son.”

 

For a moment, the three of them, they were what they always wanted to be.

 

A family.

 

This moment couldn't have been more perfect, and Neal needed some seconds before he realized that he was crying.

 

As Henry did, happy to see his family again, after all this time.

 

And then, a detail came to Neal's mind ; apparently, Henry was almost nineteen. When he died, his son was, what… twelve ?

 

How did many time pass ?

 

“Killian ? He asked, worried, since how many time are you waiting exactly ?

 

The other smiled, appeased.

 

\- Almost six years.

 

\- Six… SIX years ? Neal cried.”

 

It was long, when time didn't really pass…

 

He told to himself that he waited enough ; he took the pirate's hand, and interlaced their fingers. Hook looked at him with surprise, and Neal smiled at him.

 

H e wasn't afraid any more.

 

He kissed him.

 

And for a moment, the world stopped.

 

None of them heard the applauds just behind them, nor Henry's surprise as he understood that what his father told him was true.

 

Nor the “finally”, said by Regina. With a false annoyed sight and the smile on the lips.

 

But for Neal, it didn't matter.

 

The only thing that mattered, it was that Hook replied to his kiss.

 

Not a long time after, he moved away, in order to breath.

 

They were both smiling, and were probably silly and happy.

 

Neal didn't care. And he finally was able to say the thing he couldn't really say to himself before, since Emma' question, maybe even before.

 

“I love you.

 

\- Me too,” whispered the pirate, before kissing him again.

 

_§§§§_

 

During this time, Zelena was talking with Zeus.

 

The discussion really badly began.

 

By a slap, coming from the former witch.

 

“It comes from Hades, she whistled, even if I think he would have wanted to do something worst.

 

The god almost didn't move by receiving the hit.

 

\- What do you want ?

 

\- I don't want to go to the Olympus.

 

The god looked at her with an interrogative air. Did she want to stay in the Underworld ?

 

“ _I want to live_ , she said. Go back to Storybrooke, raise up my little girl, to see her grow up, love her, see her smile. Argument with my sister, mourn Hades. Remember what it is to breath. I want to get old. And then die. And then, maybe see Hades again, if he is somewhere.

 

\- That will be difficult.

 

\- I don't care. I _want_ to believe to it. I want to still have a hope in which I can believe.

 

\- Why would I help you ?

 

\- Because you can?

 

\- Exact. But it's not enough.

 

The cold' look of the witch was now on him.

 

\- I killed Hades, she said, with tears on her eyes. I killed the man I loved to save my sister. I sacrificed him because I had no other choice. I destroyed the god of the Underworld.

 

\- And then ?

 

\- You brought back Hook because he helped to destroy him. But me, I had nothing for my broken heart. Hook, me, and the other. We are heroes. We made good or bad things, some that we regret. But when it was the case, it was for the good of everyone.

 

\- Explain yourself.

 

\- Regina defeated me, as I wanted to ruin her life, and the world with it. Emma killed Hook, because he wanted to let the darkness win. I (her voice broke) killed my true love to save my sister, and it helped you. Neal died in order to save his father.

 

\- And because you manipulated him, and it helped you.

 

\- I _changed_. I _abandoned_ my powers so the Black Fairy wouldn't be a threat any more. And Neal killed Fiona to break the curse. He destroyed the spell, he did what you didn't do, what you couldn't.

 

\- What do you want exactly ?

 

The god was waiting. He was ready to agree to the young woman's wish. He just wanted to know if she was different or no. If she would be selfish or not.

 

\- Bring me back ! Bring back all of us ! Make things as they were before ! Make the worlds be as they used to be.

 

The god smiled.

 

 _Right_.

 

\- I can't. As the witch would protest, he continued. Them, I can't, they are dead, and they won't come back. But you…

 

An air of hope appeared on the witch's face.

 

\- I can bring you back, you and the other ghosts… You're between life and death, there will need a little thing to make you go to the good side.

 

\- Will you do it ?

 

\- Yes.

 

For the first time, the gratitude appeared on Zelena' face.

 

\- Thanks.”

 

_§§§§_

 

No one expected it. But, as the surprise was gone, joy was strongest than the rest.

 

It would not erase what Fiona did, no. But it would offset, a little. Thing may not end so bad, in fact.

 

(In fact, yes, things ended bad, for other.

 

For them, it was just as rewrite the story, or begin another.

 

_A happy beginning_ .

 

They would be able to have it.)

 

The god explained them that the rules of magic would soon be as they were, but that before, he would give to them, the dead, an ultimate favour.

 

Give them their life back.

 

Because a portal opened in the past, in an unknown way, and that they were ghosts, them, who so tried to stay in this world. Their efforts would finally have a result.

 

“It was me, I think, said Gold. I opened a passage, a long time ago, because I was desperate. I wanted to change things, but I didn't know how. I bled in the lake by accident.

 

\- So, we came back thanks to you ? Asked Regina with surprise.

 

\- Yes, I guess.”

 

They _all_ thanked him.

 

Some seconds after that, the former ghosts became as they were before, and their first reflex was to take a deep breath. The god, smiling, decided to go and let them find each other.

 

If there was no party this evening, at least, it was less desperate as it was before the ghosts came back as living people.

 

When Killian resurrected (for the.. third time ? If you took into account his death in the rewritten story), he immediately went next to Neal.

 

This one burst into laughter by seeing the suspicious look that Gold gave to them.

 

He smiled to the pirate, and his hand in his hand, he whispered to him :

 

“You think it will be easy ? With him who will watch us, not knowing if what he thinks is true or not.

 

The pirate shrugged.

 

\- We will see.”

 

That would be their motto now, for them as for Emma and Regina, who were savouring their happiness they found again, and were talking with Henry. Regretting all the years they lost.

 

But ready to savour all the one which would follow

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
